El abrazo de la noche
by Persefonne
Summary: A los siete años, Harry Potter se había quedado huérfano y con la pesada responsabilidad de cuidar a su hermana recién nacida. Sin un lugar a donde ir e incapaz de alimentarla, había regresado al clan que una vez había sido liderado por su madre. Un clan que había desterrado a sus padres antes de su nacimiento. Y el destino le jugó una mala pasada (ADAPTACIÓN)
1. Chapter 1

_**Esta historia está basada y ADAPTADA DEL LIBRO: EL ABRAZO DE LA NOCHE de Sherrilyn Kenyon y con los personajes de R.K. ROWLING**_

 _ **De mis historias favoritas…así que..**_

 _ **Enjoy my friend**_

* * *

 **Prólogo.**

 _Glionnan 558 ad_

Los fuegos rugientes del pueblo ardían a gran altura en la noche, lamiendo el cielo oscuro como serpientes enroscándose a través del terciopelo negro. El humo flotó en el aire a través de la oscuridad brumosa, acre con el perfume de muerte y venganza.

La vista y el olor deberían traer alegría para Harry Potter.

No lo hizo.

Nada le traería alegría otra vez.

Nada.

La amarga agonía que fluía dentro de él lo dejaba incapacitado. Debilitado. Era más de lo que podía soportar y ese pensamiento era casi suficiente como para hacerle reír.

O maldecir.

Aye, él maldijo desde el intolerable peso de su dolor. Uno por uno, él había perdido a cada ser humano en la tierra que alguna vez había significado algo para él.

Todos ellos.

A los siete años, se había quedado huérfano y con la pesada responsabilidad de cuidar a su hermana recién nacida. Sin un lugar a donde ir e incapaz de alimentarla, había regresado al clan que una vez había sido liderado por su madre. Un clan que había desterrado a sus padres antes de su nacimiento.

Su tío había estado en su primer año como rey cuando Harry Potter ingresó a la fuerza en su gran salón. A regañadientes el rey lo había aceptado a él y a Lily Potter, pero su clan nunca lo había hecho. No, hasta que Harry Potter los forzó a ello. Ellos no respetaban su ascendencia, pero Harry Potter les había hecho respetar su espada y temperamento.

Respetar su voluntad para mutilar o matar violentamente a cualquiera que lo insultara.

Cuando alcanzó su edad viril, nadie se atrevía a desafiarlo para burlarse de su nacimiento o impugnar el recuerdo de su madre o su honor.

Había crecido dentro de las tropas de guerreros y había aprendido todo lo que podía acerca de

armas, peleas, y liderazgo.

Al final, había sido unánimemente votado como el sucesor de su tío por las mismas personas que

una vez se habían burlado de él.

Como el heredero, Harry Potter había permanecido al lado derecho de su tío, protegiéndolo implacablemente hasta que una emboscada enemiga los había cogido desprevenidos. Herido y agonizando, Harry Potter había sostenido en sus brazos a su tío Vernon Dursley mientras moría de sus heridas.

–Cuida a mi esposa y a Lily Potter, chico –su tío murmuró antes de morir–. No me hagas lamentar el haberte aceptado.

Harry Potter lo prometió. Pero unos pocos meses más tarde, encontró a su tía violada y asesinada por sus enemigos. El cuerpo profanado y dejado como presa para los animales.

Menos de un año después, él acunaría contra su pecho a su preciosa esposa, Gyinevra, mientras ella exhalaba su último aliento dejándolo totalmente solo, despojado de su tierno y reconfortante contacto.

Ella había sido su mundo.

Su corazón.

Su alma.

Sin ella, él ya no tenía deseos de vivir.

Con su espíritu tan quebrado como su corazón, había colocado a su hijo nacido muerto en los brazos sin vida de ella y los había sepultado a los dos juntos al lado del lago donde él y Gyinevra habían jugado cuando niños.

Luego, había hecho como le enseñaran su madre y su tío.

Había sobrevivido para dirigir a su clan.

Dejando a un lado su amargura, había vivido sólo para el bienestar del clan.

Como un cacique, había derramado bastante sangre como para llenar el mar rugiente y había recibido incontables heridas en su carne por su gente. Condujo a su clan hacia la gloria en contra de todos los clanes del centro y del norte que habían tratado de conquistarlos. Con casi toda su familia muerta, le había dado a su clan todo lo que tenía. Su lealtad. Su amor. Él aun les había ofrecido su vida para protegerlos de los dioses.

Y en un latido, los miembros del clan habían tomado lo último en la tierra que había amado.

Lily Potter. Su apreciada hermana pequeña por la que él había jurado a su madre, padre, y tío que la protegería a cualquier precio. Lily Potter con pelirrojos cabellos y risueños ojos verdes. Tan joven. Tan amable y confiada. Para satisfacer la ambición egoísta de uno, su clan la había matado violentamente ante sus ojos mientras él yacía atado, incapacitado para detenerlos.

Ella había muerto llamándole para que la ayudara. Sus gritos horrorizados todavía sonaban en sus oídos. Después de la ejecución, el clan se había vuelto contra él y le había quitado la existencia igualmente. Pero la muerte a Harry Potter no le había aliviado. Él había sentido sólo culpa. Culpa y la necesidad para enmendar los agravios hechos contra su familia. Esa necesidad vengativa había transcendido todo, aún la muerte misma.

–¡Que los dioses los condenen a todos ustedes! –Harry Potter atronó a la ardiente aldea.

–Los dioses no nos condenan, nos condenamos nosotros mismos con nuestras palabras y acciones.

Harry Potter dio la vuelta abruptamente a la voz detrás de él para ver a un hombre vestido todo de negro. Llegando a la pequeña subida, este hombre era diferente a cualquiera que él hubiera visto antes. El viento de la noche formaba remolinos alrededor de la figura, ondulando la capa tejida mientras caminaba con una gran vara retorcida de guerrero, sostenida en su mano izquierda. La oscura y antigua madera de roble tenía tallados símbolos y la parte superior estaba decorada con plumas sostenidas por un cordón de cuero.

La luz de la luna bailaba sobre el cabello negro que llevaba peinado en tres largas trenzas.

Sus ojos obscuros y brillantes parecían cambiar como una misteriosa niebla. Esos ojos encendidos eran extraños y escalofriantes. Parado tenía la medida de un gigante. Harry Potter nunca antes había tenido que levantar la mirada ante nadie y este extraño tenía la altura de una montaña. No fue hasta que el hombre se acercó, que Harry Potter se percató que era sólo unos centímetros más alto y no tan mayor como al principio le pareció. Ciertamente, su estilo era el de un joven que estaba en el precioso umbral entre la adolescencia y la madurez, no más de 20 años. Hasta que uno lo veía más de cerca. Allí, en los ojos del desconocido, yacía la sabiduría de los años.

Éste no era un muchacho, era un guerrero que había peleado duro y había visto demasiado.

–¿Quién es usted? –preguntó Harry Potter.

–Soy Severus Snape –dijo con acento extraño pero perfectamente en la lengua céltica natal de Harry Potter–. Fui enviado por Artemisa para entrenarte para tu vida nueva–

La Diosa griega había dicho a Harry Potter que esperara a este hombre que había vagado por la tierra desde tiempos inmemoriales.

–¿Y qué me enseñará usted a mí, hechicero? –

–Te enseñaré a matar violentamente a los Daimons que cazan en la humanidad desventurada. Te enseñaré a esconderte durante el día a fin de que los rayos del sol no te maten. Te mostraré como hablar sin revelar tus colmillos a los hombres y todo lo demás que necesites saber para sobrevivir–

Harry Potter rió amargamente mientras un dolor cegador lo atravesaba otra vez. Estaba tan adolorido y herido que escasamente podía respirar. Todo lo que quería era paz.

Su familia.

Y ellos ya se habían ido.

Sin ellos, él ya no tenía deseos de sobrevivir. No, él no podía vivir con este peso en el corazón. Miró a Snape.

–Dígame, Hechicero, hay algún hechizo que pueda terminar con la agonía de esta maldición–

Severus Snape le lanzó una mirada dura.

–Sí, Celta. Yo te mostraré como enterrar el dolor tan profundamente que no te molestará nunca más, pero ten en cuenta que nada es dado libremente y ninguna cosa dura para siempre. Un día algo vendrá para hacerte sentir otra vez y con ello vendrá todo el dolor del tiempo sobre ti. Todo lo que has escondido saldrá y no sólo podría destruirte, sino a cualquiera cerca de ti.

Harry Potter ignoró esa última parte. Todo lo que quería por ahora era un día en donde su corazón no estuviera quebrado. Un momento libre de su tormento. Estaba dispuesto a pagar cualquier precio por eso.

–¿Está seguro que no sentiré nada? –

Severus Snape asintió.

–Te lo puedo enseñar sólo si me escuchas–

–Entonces enséñeme bien, Hechicero... Enséñeme bien–

* * *

 **Capítulo 1. Café y beignets**

 _En la actualidad - New Orleans_

–Tú sabes, Harry , matar un alma absorbida por Daimon sin una buena pelea es como sexo sin copular. Una pérdida de total tiempo y completamente in... satisfactoria–

Harry Potter gruñó ante las palabras de mientras se sentaba en una mesa de la esquina del Café Du Monde, en espera del regreso de la camarera con su café negro de achicoria y beignets1. Él tenía una antigua moneda sajona en su mano izquierda la cual hacía rodar entre sus dedos mientras escudriñaba la calle oscura delante de él y vigilaba a turistas y locales moverse errática y ligeramente. Habiendo desterrado la mayor parte de sus emociones mil quinientos años atrás, Harry Potter sólo se permitía disfrutar de tres alegrías: mujeres fáciles, café de achicoria y llamadas telefónicas con Draco Malfoy. En ese orden.

Sin embargo en honor a la verdad, había ocasiones en que la amistad con Draco Malfoy significaba más para él que una taza de café. Esta noche, sin embargo, no era una de ellas. Se había despertado poco después del anochecer para encontrarse patéticamente bajo en cafeína, aunque la teoría decía que los inmortales no podían tener adicciones, él nunca apostaría a eso. Apenas se había tomado el tiempo para colocarse un par de pantalones y su chaqueta de cuero, antes de salir a buscar a la diosa cafeína.

La noche fría de Nueva Orleáns estaba desacostumbradamente calma.

No había muchos turistas en la calle, lo cual era inusual tan cerca de Mardi Gras.

Además, era la época principal de los Daimons en Nueva Orleáns, pronto los vampiros estarían acechando a los turistas, haciéndolos víctima de un banquete abierto.

Por el momento, pensó. Harry Potter estaba contento que estuviese calmo así podía ocuparse de la crisis de Draco Malfoy y alimentar el único deseo que no gemiría.

–Hablando como un verdadero hombre del norte –dijo Harry Potter en su teléfono celular–Lo que necesitas, hermano mío, es aguamiel, un vestíbulo con chicas sirviéndote y vikingos listos para luchar por su camino al Valhalla.

–Cuéntame sobre eso –Draco Malfoy estuvo de acuerdo–. Extraño las buenas viejas épocas cuando los Daimons eran guerreros entrenados para el combate. Los que encontré esta noche no sabían nada de pelea, y estoy totalmente aburrido de la mentalidad: "mi pistola solucionará todo" –

–¿Te dispararon otra vez? –

–Cuatro veces. Juro... desearía poder tener un Daimon aquí como Desiderius. Me encantaría una buena pelea inescrupulosa una vez siquiera–

–Cuidado con lo que deseas, podrías obtenerlo.

–Sí, lo sé. Pero demonios. ¿Por una sola vez, no pueden dejar de correr de nosotros y aprender a pelear como sus antepasados hicieron? Extraño la forma en que las cosas solían ser. Harry Potter ajustó sus anteojos oscuros Ray Ban Depredador, mientras miraba un grupo de mujeres caminando en la calle cercana. Ahora había un desafío en el que él podría hundir sus colmillos. Bajo sus labios cerrados, paso su lengua sobre su largo colmillo izquierdo mientras observaba a una bella mujer rubia vestida en azul. Ella tenía una lenta y seductora forma de caminar que podía hacer sentir a un hombre de mil quinientos años como un adolescente. Él deseaba tanto un pedazo de eso.

Maldito Mardi Gras. De no ser por la estación, él estaría colgando el teléfono a Draco Malfoy y corriendo tras ella para satisfacer sus deseos.

El deber. Cómo apestaba.

Dejó que sus pensamientos regresaran a la conversación.

–Te diré, lo que más extraño son las Talpinas.

–¿Qué son esas? –

Harry Potter echó otra mirada a las mujeres que rápidamente iban a la deriva en su línea de visión.

–Cierto, ellas estuvieron antes de tu época. Siendo mercenarios en el infierno de los Años Oscuros, solíamos tener unas animadas escuderas cuyo único propósito era cuidar de nuestras necesidades carnales–

Harry Potter inspiró apreciativamente mientras recordaba a las Talpinas y el confort que una vez le habían proporcionado a él y a sus hermanos cazadores.

–Hombre, eran geniales. Ellas sabían lo que éramos y estaban más que felices de acostarse con nosotros. Diablos, ellas hasta se entrenaban en cómo darnos placer–

–¿Qué les sucedió? –

–Alrededor de cien años antes de que nacieras, un Dark Hunter cometió el error de enamorarse de su Talpina. Desdichadamente para el resto de nosotros, ella no pasó la prueba de Artemisa. Artemisa estaba tan enojada, que se presentó y desterró a las Talpinas de nosotros, e implementó la Oh maravillosa regla de solo-puedes-dormir-con-ellas-una-sola-vez. Ante la violenta reacción, Severus vino con la ley de nuca-toques-a-tu-Escudero. Te digo, tú no has vivido hasta que has tratado de encontrar una noche decente en los setecientos de Gran Bretaña–

Draco Malfoy bufó.

–Ese nunca ha sido mi problema.

–Sí, lo sé. Te envidio eso. Mientras el resto de nosotros tenemos que alejarnos de nuestras amantes no sea que traicionemos nuestra existencia, tú puedes actuar despreocupadamente sin temor.

–Créeme, Harry Potter, no es tan acertado como debería ser. Tú vives solo por elección.

¿Tienes idea que frustrante es que nadie te recuerde cinco minutos después que te vas? –Draco Malfoy exhaló un suspiro largo, cansado–. La madre de Christopher se ha acercado tres veces en la última semana para encontrarse con la persona con quien trabaja. ¿La he conocido por cuánto? ¿Treinta años? Y no me deja olvidar esa vez dieciséis años atrás cuando volví a casa y llamó a los policías porque pensó que había irrumpido en mi

propia casa.

Harry Potter hizo una mueca ante la dolorida voz de Draco Malfoy. Eso le recordó el por qué no se permitía sentir nada salvo placer físico.

Las emociones no tenían propósito en la vida y él estaba mucho mejor sin ellas.

–Lo siento, pequeño hermano –le dijo a Draco Malfoy–. Por lo menos nos tienes a nosotros, y tu Escudero, quien no te puede recordar.

–Sí, lo sé. Agradezco a los dioses por la tecnología moderna. De otra manera me volvería loco.

Harry Potter se movió en la silla plegadiza.

–No es por cambiar el tema, pero sabes a quién reacomodó Artemisa en Nueva Orleáns para tomar el lugar de Ron? –

–Oí que era Seamus Finnigan –Draco Malfoy dijo con incredulidad–.¿En qué estaría pensando Artemisa? –

–No tengo idea.

–¿Ron ya lo sabe? –preguntó Draco Malfoy.

–Por una razón obvia, Severus y yo optamos por no decirle que el nieto y viva imagen del hombre que le crucificó y destruyó su familia fue reubicado en la ciudad, justamente calle abajo de su casa. Desgraciadamente, sin embargo, estoy seguro que se enterará tarde o temprano.

–Hombre, humano o no, Ron lo matará si alguna vez se cruzan sus caminos, no es algo a lo que necesitas hacer frente en esta época del año.

–No me digas.

–¿Entonces, quién tiene la tarea del Mardi Gras este año? –preguntó Draco Malfoy.

Harry Potter soltó la moneda en su mano mientras pensaba en el antiguo esclavo greco-romano, que sería temporalmente trasladado a la ciudad mañana para ayudar a batallar con la explosión de Daimons que ocurría cada año en esta época. Sirius era un conocido cazador que se alimentaba de sangre humana. Era inestable en el mejor de los casos, sicótico en el peor de ellos. Nadie confiaba en él.

Y era simplemente la suerte de Harry Potter tener a Sirius aquí, especialmente desde que había estado esperando que una Cazadora Oscura viniera de visita. La presencia de otro Dark Hunter podía agotar sus poderes, aún así, él prefería tener una mujer atractiva para mirar que lidiar con la psicosis de Sirius . Además, para lo que tenía en mente, él y la Cazadora no necesitaban sus poderes de Cazadores Oscuros de cualquier modo.

–Están importando a Sirius–

Draco Malfoy maldijo otra vez.

–No pensé que Severus le permitiría alguna vez dejar Alaska.

–Síp, lo sé, pero la orden vino de Artemisa, ella lo quiere aquí. Pareciera que tendremos una reunión de sicóticos esta semana... Oh espera, es Mardi Gras Dun.

Draco Malfoy se rió otra vez. Por fin la camarera trajo su café y un plato pequeño con tres beignets que estaban cubiertos con excesivo azúcar. Harry Potter suspiró apreciativamente.

–¿El café llegó? –

–Oh, sí.

Harry Potter tomó un sorbo de su café, lo dejó a un lado, y alcanzó un beignet. Apenas había tocado el pastel cuando vio algo a través de la calle, en el lado derecho de Jackson Square más allá de Pedestrian Mall.

–Ah, hombre–dijo Harry–

–¿Qué? –

–Mierda, Fabio a la vista.

–¡He!, tu no estas demasiado lejos del tipo tampoco, rubiecito.

–Muérdeme, Vikingo.

Fastidiado por la inoportuna aparición, Harry Potter observó al grupo de cuatro Daimons acechando la noche. Daimons altos y rubio dorados que poseían la divina belleza de su raza. Se contoneaban como pavos reales, borrachos de su propio poder mientras observaban a los turistas que iban a matar. Por naturaleza, los Daimons eran cobardes. Sólo defendían su causa y peleaban contra los Cazadores Oscuros cuando estaban en grupos y sólo como último recurso. Porque eran mucho más fuertes que los humanos, se alimentaban abiertamente de ellos, pero deja a un Dark Hunter cerca de ellos y corren para esconderse.

Hubo una vez un tiempo en que no había sido así. Pero las nuevas generaciones eran más cuidadosas que sus antepasados. No estaban ni tan adecuadamente adiestrados, ni eran tan ingeniosos. Así y todo, eran arrogantes.

Harry Potter estrechó sus ojos.

–Tú sabes, si fuera una persona negativa, estaría seriamente molesto ahora mismo.

–Suenas molesto para mí.

–No, esto no es estar molesto. Esto es estar suavemente perturbado. Además, deberías ver a estos tipos –Harry Potter dejó su acento céltico mientras inventaba una conversación para los Daimons. Él elevó su voz a un tono antinatural–. Oye, grandioso George, creo que huelo un Dark Hunter.

–Oh no, Dick –dijo, bajando su voz dos octavas–, no seas despreciable. No hay ningún Dark Hunter aquí.

Harry Potter regresó a su falsete.

–Yo creo... –

–Espera –dijo Harry Potter, otra vez con voz profunda–. Huelo turistas. Turistas con grandes... fuertes almas.

–¿Te detendrás? –

–Hablo de "mancha de tinta" –dijo Harry Potter, usando el peyorativo término que los Cazadores Oscuros le daban a los Daimons. Se basaba en la extraña marca negra que todos los Daimons desarrollaban en sus pechos cuando pasaban de ser un Apolita a cazadores de humanos. –Demonios, todo lo que quería era tomar un café y un beignet pequeño.

Harry Potter le echó una nostalgiosa mirada a su bebida mientras debatía qué debería tener prioridad.

–Café... Daimons... Café... Daimons... –

–Pienso que en este caso es mejor que ganen los Daimons.

–Sí, pero es café de achicoria.

Draco Malfoy chasqueó su lengua.

–Harry Potter queriendo ser tostado por Severus por fracasar en proteger a la humanidad.

–Lo sé –dijo con un suspiro altamente indignado–. Déjame ir a eliminarlos. Te hablo después.

Harry Potter se paró, deslizó su teléfono en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de motorista, y clavó anhelosamente los ojos en sus beignets.

 _«Oh, los Daimons pagarían esto.»_

Tomando un rápido trago de café que escaldó su lengua, rodeó las mesas y caminó hacia los vampiros, que acechaban el edificio Presbiteriano en construcción. Con los sentidos de Dark Hunter alerta, Harry Potter se encaminó al lado opuesto de la plaza. Él les cortaría la cabeza y se aseguraría que pagaran por sus formas de robar un alma. Y por sus beignets no comidos.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Esta historia está basada y ADAPTADA DEL LIBRO: EL ABRAZO DE LA NOCHE de Sherrilyn Kenyon y con los personajes de R.K. ROWLING**_

 _ **De mis historias favoritas…así que..**_

 _ **Enjoy my friend**_

* * *

 **2\. El desconocido.**

Era una de esas noches. Del tipo que le hacía preguntarse a Hermione Granger por qué se había tomado la molestia de dejar su loft ¿Cuántas veces puede perderse una persona en una ciudad en donde ha vivido toda su vida? El número parecía infinito.

Por supuesto, ayudaría si ella pudiera concentrase, pero su atención tenía la duración de una pulga enferma. No, realmente ella tenía la atención de un artista, que rara vez se quedaba enfocada en el aquí y ahora. Como un tiro de honda fuera de control, sus pensamientos iban a la deriva de un tema a otro y luego hacia atrás otra vez. Su mente constantemente estaba vagando y repasando rápidamente nuevas ideas y técnicas, la novedad del mundo a su alrededor y cómo capturarlo mejor.

Para ella había belleza en todas partes y en cada pequeña cosa. Era su trabajo mostrar esa belleza a los demás. Y ese edificio que estaban construyendo, dos o tres, tal vez cuatro calles más allá, la había distraído y llevado a pensar sobre nuevos diseños para su alfarería mientras vagaba a través del Barrio Francés hacia su cafetería favorita en St. Anne.

No es que ella bebiese esa cosa nociva. Ella lo odiaba. Pero el retro-beatnik5 Stain Café, tenía bonitas ilustraciones en las paredes y sus amistades eran partidarias de beber litros de ese líquido. Esta noche ella y Trina iban a acercarse...

Su mente regresó al edificio. Sacando su bloc de dibujo, hizo algunas notas más y dobló a la derecha, hacia un callejón pequeño. Caminó dos pasos, y dio contra una pared.

Sólo que no era una pared, se percató, mientras dos brazos la envolvían para evitar que tropezara.

Al mirar hacia arriba, se congeló.

 _¡Ay,_ _Caramba_ _!_

Se quedó con la mirada fija en una cara tan bien formada que dudaba que ni siquiera un escultor griego pudiera hacerle justicia. Su pelo color trigo parecía resplandecer en la noche y los planos de su cara... Perfecta. Simplemente perfecta. Totalmente simétrica.

 _«Wow»._

Sin pensar, le agarró la barbilla y volteó su cara para verla de diferentes ángulos.

No, no era una ilusión óptica. No importaba el ángulo, sus rasgos eran la perfección encarnada.

 _«Wow»,_ otra vez.

Absolutamente perfecto.

Ella necesitaba esbozar esto. No. Óleo. Los oleos serían mejores ¡Las pinturas al pastel!

–¿Está bien? –preguntó él.

–Estoy bien –contestó– Lo siento. No le vi parado allí. ¿Pero sabe usted que su cara es euritmia pura? –

Él le dio una sonrisa con los labios apretados mientras palmeaba el hombro de su capa roja.

–Sí, lo sabía. ¿Y sabía usted, pequeña Caperucita Roja que el gran lobo malo está afuera esta noche y está hambriento? –

¿Qué era eso?

Ella hablaba de arte y él...

El pensamiento se desvaneció en cuanto se percató que el hombre no estaba solo.

Había cuatro hombres más y una mujer. Todos insanamente bellos. Y los seis la miraban como si ella fuera un bocado sabroso.

 _Uh-Oh._

Su garganta quedó seca. Hermione dio un paso hacia atrás mientras todos los sentidos de su cuerpo le decían que corriera. Se movieron aún más cerca, acorralándola entre ellos.

–Ahora, ahora, Pequeña Caperucita Roja –dijo el primero.–¿No querrás irte tan pronto, verdad? –

–Um, sí –dijo ella, preparada para pelear. Poco sabían ellos, que una mujer que acostumbraba salir con motoqueros, estaba más que capacitada para dar un rápido golpe cuando lo necesitaba. –Pienso que sería una muy buena idea–

Él la trató de alcanzar. Salido de ninguna parte algo circular pasó como un rayo por su cara, rozando su brazo extendido. El hombre maldijo mientras se acercaba el brazo sangrante a su pecho. La cosa rebotó como el chakram de Xena, y regresó a la entrada del callejón donde una sombra la atrapó. Hermione miró boquiabierta el contorno de un hombre. Vestido todo de negro, estaba parado con sus piernas separadas con la postura de un guerrero mientras su arma brilló con maldad en la tenue luz.

Si bien ella no podía ver nada de su cara, su aura cambiante era gigantesca, otorgándole una presencia tan sorprendente como poderosa. Este nuevo desconocido era peligroso.

Mortalmente. Una sombra letal simplemente aguardando para golpear. Él se mantuvo silencioso, mirando a sus asaltantes, el arma sostenida despreocupadamente, pero en cierta forma amenazadora, en su mano izquierda.

Luego, el caos total se manifestó mientras los hombres que la rodeaban se apresuraban al recién llegado...

Harry tocó con el dedo la empuñadura de su puñal celta y plegó las tres aspas en una sola daga. Trató de acercarse a la mujer, pero los Daimons le atacaron en masa. Normalmente, él no tendría problema en absoluto en destruirlos, pero el código de los Cazadores Oscuros le prohibía revelar sus poderes a un humano no iniciado.

Maldición.

Por un segundo, consideró convocar a la niebla para ocultarlos, pero eso haría la pelea con los Daimons más dificultosa. No, no les podía dar ninguna ventaja. En tanto la mujer estuviera allí, debería pelear con sus manos atadas a la espalda, y darle la fuerza sobrehumana y el poder a los Daimons, no era algo bueno para nada. Sin duda por eso era que lo estaban atacando. Por una vez ellos realmente tenían una posibilidad contra él.

–Corre –le ordenó a la mujer humana.

Ella comenzó a obedecerle cuando uno de los Daimons la agarró. Con una patada a la ingle y un fuerte golpe en la espalda cuando se dobló, dejó caer al Daimon y corrió. Harry arqueó una ceja ante su movimiento. Suave, muy suave. Él siempre había apreciado a una mujer que podía cuidarse a sí misma. Usando sus poderes de Dark Hunter, convocó una pared de niebla detrás de ella para escudarla de los Daimons, quienes ahora se habían enfocado más en él.

–Finalmente –dijo al grupo–. Por fin solos.

El que parecía ser el líder lo atacó. Harry usó su telequinesia para levantar al Daimon, hacerle girar patas arriba, y golpearlo contra una pared. Dos más se acercaron.

Harry atrapó a uno con su puñal celta, y al otro le dio con la rodilla. Se deshizo de dos de ellos fácilmente y estaba alcanzando a otro cuando advirtió que el más alto de ellos corría tras la mujer. La distracción momentánea le costó que otro Daimon lo atacara y lo golpeara en el plexo solar. La fuerza del golpe lo tiró para atrás, cayendo. Harry rodó por el golpe, y saltó para pararse.

–¡Ahora! –gritó la mujer Daimon–

Antes que Harry pudiera pararse completamente, otro Daimon lo agarró por la cintura y lo apartó de un empujón hacia atrás, hacia la calle. Directamente frente al camino de un vehículo gigantesco que iba tan rápido que ni siquiera pudo identificarlo. Algo que asumió era la parrilla de éste que golpeó su pierna derecha, haciéndola pedazos instantáneamente. Tirándolo hacia adelante, sobre el pavimento. Harry rodó aproximadamente cuarenta y cinco metros, hasta quedar sobre su estómago bajo una luz de la calle mientras el vehículo oscuro seguía alocadamente calle abajo, fuera de la vista. Estaba tirado con la mejilla izquierda sobre el asfalto y sus manos extendidas a los costados.

El cuerpo entero le dolía y palpitaba y apenas podía moverse de dolor. Peor, su cabeza le latía mientras luchaba por mantenerse consciente. Hacerlo era difícil. Un Dark Hunter inconsciente era un Cazador muerto. La quinta regla del manual de Severus vino a su mente. Debía mantenerse despierto. Con sus poderes decreciendo por el dolor de sus lesiones, el escudo de niebla empezó a disiparse.

Harry maldijo. En todo momento, cuando empezaba a sentir cualquier tipo de emoción negativa, sus poderes disminuían. Esa era otra de las razones por lo cual las mantenía férreamente guardadas. Las emociones eran mortales para él, en más de una forma.

Lentamente, cuidadosamente, Harry se paró en sus pies en el mismo momento que veía a los Daimons escapando por otro callejón. No había nada que pudiera hacer acerca de eso. Él nunca los atraparía en su condición actual, y aún si lo hiciera, lo peor que les podía hacer sería sangrar sobre ellos.

Por supuesto, la sangre de los Cazadores Oscuros era venenosa para los Daimons...

Mierda. Él nunca antes había fallado. Apretando los dientes, Harry luchó contra el mareo que lo consumía. La mujer a la que había salvado corrió hacia él. Por la apariencia confundida en su cara, podía decir que ella no estaba segura de cómo ayudarle.

Ahora que la podía ver más de cerca, se quedó prendado de su cara de duendecillo. Fuego e inteligencia ardían profundamente en sus grandes ojos marrones. Ella le recordó a Morrigan, la diosa oscura a la que le había jurado su espada y lealtad tantos siglos atrás, cuándo él había sido humano. Su largo cabello castaño caía en rizos de todos los tamaños alrededor de su cabeza. Tenía una mancha de carbón vegetal a través de una mejilla. Impulsivamente, pasó su mano sobre ella y la retiró de su cara. La piel era tan suave, tan cálida, y olía a algo como patchouli y trementina. Qué combinación tan rara. . .

–¿Oh mi Dios, estás bien? –preguntó la mujer–

–Sí –dijo Harry quedamente–

–Llamaré una ambulancia–

–Nay –dijo Harry en su propia lengua, su cuerpo protestando el gesto. –Ninguna ambulancia – agregó en inglés–

La mujer frunció el ceño.

–Pero estás muy herido. . . –

Él encontró su mirada.

–Ninguna ambulancia–

Le miró arrugando el ceño hasta que una luz apareció en sus ojos inteligentes, como si ella hubiera tenido una revelación.

–¿Eres un extranjero ilegal? –murmuró–

Harry se agarró de la única excusa que le podía dar. Con su acento pesado, antiguo celta era natural asumirlo. Asintió.

–Ok – murmuró ella al oído de él mientras le palmeaba amablemente en el brazo–. Te cuidaré sin una ambulancia–

Harry se forzó a sí mismo a quitarse de la luz de la lámpara que le lastimaba sus sensibles ojos claros. Su pierna quebrada protestó, pero la ignoró. Cojeó hasta apoyarse contra una construcción de ladrillos en donde pudo quitar la presión de la pierna dañada. Otra vez el mundo se inclinó. Demonios. Necesitaba ir a algún lugar seguro. Aún era temprano en la noche, pero lo último que necesitaba era estar atrapado en la ciudad después de la salida del sol. Cuando a un Dark Hunter lo hieren, él o ella sentía un antinatural estado de letargo. Era una necesidad que le hacía peligrosamente vulnerable si no llegaba a casa pronto.

Sacó su teléfono celular para notificar a Draco Malfoy que estaba herido, y rápidamente se enteró que su teléfono, a diferencia de él, no era inmortal. Estaba hecho pedazos.

–Aquí –dijo la mujer, moviéndose al lado de él–. Déjame ayudarte–

Harry clavó los ojos en ella. Nadie extraño ninguna vez le había ayudado. Él estaba acostumbrado a pelear sus propias batallas incluso después que lo habían dejado solo.

–Estoy bien –le dijo–, vete–

–¡No lo haré! No te dejaré –le dijo ella–. Te hirieron por mí–

Él quería discutir, pero su cuerpo estaba demasiado mal para tomarse la molestia.

Harry trató de alejarse de la mujer, dio dos pasos y el mundo comenzó a cambiar de posición otra vez. La siguiente cosa que supo, es que todo se volvió negro.

Hermione apenas lo atrapó antes de que golpeara el piso. Ella se tambaleó ante el tamaño y el peso de él, pero de alguna forma evitó que le cayera encima.

Tan suavemente como pudo lo bajó a la acera. Aún así, él se estrelló contra el pavimento con bastante fuerza, haciéndola sufrir por él mientras la cabeza prácticamente hacía una abolladura en la acera.

–Lo siento –dijo ella, enderezándose y mirando hacia abajo. –Por favor dime que no te hice una conmoción. Espero no haberlo lastimado aun más tratando de ayudarlo–

¿Que iba a hacer ahora?

El extranjero ilegal tipo motero vestido todo de negro era enorme. Ella no se atrevía a dejarle en la calle desatendido. ¿Qué ocurriría si sus asaltantes regresaban? ¿O algún pillo de la calle se presentaba? Ésta era Nueva Orleáns donde cualquier cosa podría ocurrirle a una persona mientras estaba consciente.

Inconsciente...

Bueno, no había forma de decir lo que le podrían hacer, dejarlo solo no era una opción.

Justo cuando el pánico se estaba llevando lo mejor de ella, oyó a alguien llamarla por su nombre. Miró alrededor hasta que vio el estropeado Dodge Ram azul de Rubeus Hagrid subiéndose a la cuneta. A los treinta y tres, Rubeus tenía una cara toscamente atractiva que lo hacía parecer más viejo. Su pelo negro estaba entrelazado libremente con gris. Ella suspiró de alivio al verlo allí. Bajó la ventanilla y se apoyó en el borde.

–Hey Hermione, ¿qué sucede? –

–¿Rubeus, me ayudarías a subir a este tipo en tu camioneta? –

Lo miró un poco dudoso.

–¿Está borracho? –

–No, está herido–

–Entonces deberías llamar a una ambulancia–

–No puedo –lo miró suplicando– Por favor Rubeus, necesito llevarlo a mi casa–

–¿Es amigo tuyo? –preguntó aun a más dudoso.

–Pues, bien, no. Nosotros nos hemos conocido aquí–

–Entonces déjalo. Lo último que necesitas es relacionarte con otro motorista. No es tu problema lo que le ocurra–

–¡Rubeus! –

–Él podría ser un criminal, Hermione.

–¿Cómo puedes decir algo así? –

Rubeus había sido condenado por homicidio accidental diecisiete años atrás. Después de que cumpliera su pena, se había pasado varios meses tratando de encontrar un trabajo. Sin dinero, ningún lugar en donde vivir, y nadie dispuesto a contratar un ex-convicto, ya estaba al borde de cometer otro delito para regresar a la cárcel cuando solicitó un puesto de trabajo en el club del padre de Hermione. En contra de las protestas de su padre, Hermione lo contrató.

Cinco años más tarde, Rubeus nunca había faltado un día al trabajo o llegado tarde. Era el mejor empleado de su padre.

–¿Por favor, Rubeus? –preguntó, dirigiéndole su mirada de perrito abandonado que nunca fallaba en los hombres de su vida, para que hicieran su voluntad–

Rubeus hizo una serie de ruidos irritados, mientras se bajaba de la camioneta para ayudarle.

–Un día, ese gran corazón tuyo te va a meter en problemas. ¿Sabes algo acerca de este hombre? –

–No –Todo lo que sabía era que le había salvado la vida cuando nadie más se habría tomado la molestia. Por ese motivo él no era la clase de hombre que la lastimaría–

Ella y Rubeus forcejearon para poder parar al desconocido, pero no fue fácil.

–Cristo –masculló Rubeus mientras se tambaleaban con él entre ellos–. Es enorme y pesa una tonelada–

Hermione coincidió. El hombre por lo menos media un metro noventa y ocho de puro músculo sólido y sin grasa. Aun con la gruesa chaqueta de cuero de motorista escondiendo su torso superior, no había duda lo bien formado y musculoso que era.

Ella nunca había sentido un cuerpo tan duro en su vida.

Después de un poco de esfuerzo, finalmente lo metieron en la camioneta. Mientras se dirigían al club de su padre, Hermione sostuvo la cabeza del desconocido en su hombro y le separó hacia atrás el cabello castaño obscuro y lacio que caía sobre los cincelados rasgos de su cara. Tenía una apariencia salvaje, indomable que le recordaba a un antiguo guerrero. Su cabello rozaba los hombros en un estilo impreciso que demostraba que si bien él se preocupaba por su apariencia no se obsesionaba con ella.

Las cejas azabache se arqueaban sobre sus ojos cerrados. Su cara era rudamente deliciosa con la barba crecida de un día. Aun inconsciente, era imponente y totalmente hermoso, y su cercanía agitaba una necesidad muy profunda en ella. Pero lo que más le gustaba de este extraño era el cálido aroma masculino y a cuero que tenía. La hacía querer acariciar con la nariz su cuello e inspirar la mezcla intoxicante hasta emborracharse con ella.

–Entonces –dijo Rubeus mientras conducía–.¿Que le pasó? ¿Tú sabes? –

–Fue atropellado por una carroza del carnaval–

Aun en la tenue luz del camión, podía adivinar que Rubeus la miraba como diciéndole: ¿estas loca?.

–No hay desfile esta noche. ¿De dónde vino? –

–No sé. Especulo que él debe haber enojado a los dioses o algo.

–¿Huh? –

Le peinó con su mano el desordenado cabello obscuro, jugueteó con las dos trenzas delgadas que colgaban de su lado izquierdo mientras contestaba a la pregunta.

–Era un gran carruaje del dios Baco. Justamente pensaba que este pobre tipo debía haber ofendido al Dios patrocinador del vino y del exceso para haber sido atropellado por él.

Rubeus masculló sin aliento.

–Debe ser otra travesura de la fraternidad. Parece que cada año uno de ellos está robando una carroza y dan un paseo alocado en ella. ¿Me pregunto dónde la estacionaran esta vez? –

–Bueno, ellos trataron de estacionarla sobre mi amigo. Me alegro que no lo mataran.

–Estoy seguro que él también se alegrará, cuándo se despierte.

Sin duda. Hermione agachó su cabeza y escuchó su respiración lenta, profunda.

¿Qué es lo que tenía que lo hacía tan irresistible?

–Hombre –dijo Rubeus después de un breve silencio–. Tu padre se va a irritar con esto. Se servirá mis pelotas en la cena cuando sepa que llevé a un tipo desconocido a tu casa.

–Entonces, no le digas nada.

Rubeus le lanzó una mirada significativa y de disgusto.

–No puedo no decírselo. Si algo te ocurriese, entonces sería mi culpa.

Ella suspiró irritada mientras trazaba la línea afilada de las cejas arqueadas del desconocido. ¿Por qué le parecía tan familiar? Nunca lo había visto y sin embargo tenía un extraño sentido de déjà vu. Como si le conociera de cierta forma.

Extraño. Muy, muy extraño. Pero ella estaba acostumbrada a las rarezas. Su madre había escrito un libro sobre el tema, y Hermione lo había redefinido.

–Soy una chica grande, Rubeus, puedo cuidarme.

–Sí y yo viví doce años con un montón de grandes hombres peludos que se desayunaban a niñitas como tú que pensaban que podían cuidarse solas.

–Bien –dijo ella–. Lo meteremos en mi cama y yo dormiré en la de mis padres. Entonces, por la mañana, comprobaré como está, con mi madre o con uno de mis hermanos.

–¿Qué ocurre si él se despierta antes de que llegues a casa y te roba? –

–¿Robar qué? –preguntó. –Mis ropas no le entrarán y no tengo nada de valor. No a menos que a él le guste mi colección de Peter, Paul y Mary–

Rubeus puso sus ojos en blanco.

–Muy bien, pero mejor me prometes que no le darás una oportunidad para lastimarte.

–Lo prometo.

Rubeus la miró menos que complacido, pero permaneció técnicamente callado mientras conducía hacia su loft en Canal Street. Sin embargo, maldijo entre dientes durante todo el camino. Afortunadamente Hermione era capaz de ignorar a los hombres que hacían eso alrededor de ella. Una vez que llegaron al loft, que estaba ubicado sobre el bar de su padre, les tomó sus buenos quince minutos poder sacar al desconocido de la camioneta y entrarlo en la casa.

Hermione guió a Rubeus a través del loft hacia el área donde ella había tendido una cortina de tela de algodón rosada a lo largo de un alambre, para separar el área del dormitorio del resto del gran cuarto. Cuidadosamente, colocaron a su invitado desconocido en la cama.

–Bueno, vamos –dijo Rubeus, tomándola del brazo.

Hermione amablemente se soltó.

–No lo podemos dejar así.

–¿Por qué no? –

–Está cubierto de sangre.

La cara de Rubeus exteriorizó su exasperación. Era una expresión que todos tenían con ella tarde o temprano, la mayoría de las veces temprano.

–Ve a sentarte en el sofá mientras lo desvisto.

–Hermione... –

–Rubeus, tengo veintinueve años, soy una artista divorciada que tomó clases de dibujo de desnudos en la universidad, y me crié con dos hermanos mayores. Sé la apariencia que tiene un hombre desnudo. ¿Ok? –

Gruñendo quedamente, salió de su habitación y fue a sentarse en el sofá.

Hermione inspiró profundamente mientras se volvía hacia su héroe vestido totalmente de negro. Parecía inmenso en su cama. También era un completo desastre.

Tentativamente, y también para no lastimarlo, corrió la cremallera de la chaqueta de motorista, que era la mejor hecha que alguna vez hubiera visto. Alguien había pintado por todos lados, en dorado y rojo un trabajo de símbolos celtas. Era simplemente hermoso. Un verdadero estudio en el arte antiguo, y ella lo sabía. Toda su vida, había dibujado cosas celtas. Se había entrenado en su arte y cultura.

Tan pronto como abrió la cremallera de la chaqueta, hizo una pausa mientras veía que él no llevaba puesto nada debajo. Nada excepto una lujuriosa y tostada piel, que le hizo agua la boca y que su cuerpo comenzara a latir instantáneamente. Nunca en su vida había contemplado a un hombre con un cuerpo tan duro y tan adecuadamente formado. Cada músculo estaba definido, y aún relajado, su fuerza era evidente.

¡El hombre era un dios!

Deseó dibujar esas proporciones perfectas e inmortalizarlo. Un cuerpo como este definitivamente necesitaba ser preservado. Le quitó de encima la chaqueta y cuidadosamente la colocó sobre la cama. Encendiendo la lámpara que estaba sobre la bufanda que cubría la mesa de luz, le echó una buena mirada y casi se cae por lo que vio.

¡Ca-ram-ba!

Él era aun más maravilloso que la gente que la había atacado. Su cabello obscuro se ondulaba alrededor de la nuca, y dos trenzas largas, delgadas caían hasta su pecho desnudo. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero sus pestañas oscuras eran pecadoramente largas. Su cara estaba perfectamente esculpida con altas y arqueadas cejas y tenía una apariencia muy digna aunque indomable. Otra vez, tuvo ese sentido extraño de déjà vu mientras en su mente brillaba una imagen de él despertándose y sosteniéndose sobre ella.

De él sonriéndole mientras se deslizaba lentamente dentro y fuera de su cuerpo.

Hermione se lamió los labios ante el pensamiento mientras palpitaba con una necesidad dolorosa. Hacía mucho tiempo desde que se sintiera atraída por un desconocido. Pero algo acerca de este hombre realmente la hacía ansiar saborearlo.

 _«Chica, has estado demasiado tiempo sin un hombre»._

Por desgracia, era verdad que había pasado demasiado tiempo. Hermione frunció el ceño mientras se acercaba más y le echaba una mirada más detenida al colgante que llevaba alrededor del cuello. Grueso y de oro, eran cabezas de dragones célticas enfrentadas.

Era tan extraño que ella hubiera esbozado ese mismísimo diseño años atrás en la escuela de bellas artes, e incluso había hecho un intento para hacerse un colgante así pero la pieza había terminado en un completo desastre. Se necesitaba mucho talento en el trabajo con metales para lograr hacer algo tan intrincado.

Aún más impresionante era el tatuaje tribal que le cubría el lado izquierdo de su torso, incluyendo el brazo. Era un glorioso laberinto de trabajo de arte céltico que le recordaba el "Libro de Celtas". Y a menos que ella hubiera perdido la memoria, estaba diseñado en tributo a la diosa celta de la guerra, Morrigan.

Sin pensar pasó su mano sobre el tatuaje, trazando el intrincado diseño. Su brazo derecho tenía una banda de casi ocho centímetros de scrollwork alrededor de su bíceps.

Increíble. Quienquiera que había dibujado esos tatuajes ciertamente conocía la historia celta. Y mientras su dedo rozaba el pezón, ella se estremeció ante la apreciación del diseño. La mujer que había en ella se mordía ante ese primer plano mientras lanzaba su mirada sobre las costillas y ese abdomen tan apretado y tan bien formado que debería ser parte de un show de físico culturismo.

Oh! Sí, éste era un hombre digno de mirar.

Si bien había mucha sangre en sus pantalones, no parecía haber alguna herida que la causara. Pensando en eso, ni siquiera había muchas magulladuras. Ni aún donde el camión de Baco se estrellara contra él, era muy extraño. Con su garganta seca, Hermione alcanzó el cierre. Una parte de ella no podía esperar a ver que había debajo de esos pantalones negros. ¿Boxers o slips? Si él hasta ahora había sido todo un semental, solo podía mejorarse...

 _«¡Hermione!» «Es solo la apreciación de una artista por un cuerpo»_ , se dijo así misma.

 _«Sí, claro»._

Ignorando ese pensamiento, le abrió la cremallera de los pantalones y descubrió que no llevaba nada debajo de ellos.

¡Comando!

Su cara llameó ante la vista de su masculinidad extremadamente dotada, anidada entre esos rizos.

 _«Oh vamos, Hermione, no es la primera vez que has visto a un tipo desnudo. ¡Caray! Seis años en la escuela de bellas artes, has visto hombres desnudos en abundancia. Y tuviste muchas citas con ellos, sin mencionar que Jerry el ex-ogro no era exactamente pequeño»._

 _«Sí, pero ninguno de ellos se veía tan bien»._

Mordiéndose los labios, le quitó las pesadas botas Harley negras, luego deslizó los pantalones por las piernas largas y musculosas. Siseó ante el contacto de sus manos con su piel, que tenía una capa de vello.

Oh, sí, él era definitivamente ardiente y elegante.

Mientras doblaba los pantalones, hizo una pausa y pasó su mano sobre la tela. Estaban hechos del material más suave que alguna vez hubiera tocado. Casi como gamuza, sólo que diferente. Era una textura extraña. Eso no podía ser realmente cuero. Eran tan delgada y...

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron mientras lo observaba en su cama.

 _«Oh sí, cariño. Esta era la fantasía de todas las mujeres. Un maravilloso tipo desnudo a tu merced»._

Él yacía sobre la colcha rosada con un brazo bronceado atravesando su estómago y sus piernas ligeramente separadas, como si la estuviera esperando a que se reuniera con él y deslizara sus manos arriba y abajo por ese cuerpo duro y sin grasa. Era algo delicioso para clavarle la vista. Inspiró entre dientes, mientras deseaba treparse a ese cuerpo tan firme, tan magnifico y extenderse sobre él como una manta. Para sentir sus manos grandes, firmes en su piel mientras ella lo tomaba en su cuerpo y le hacía el amor salvajemente por el resto de la noche.

 _«¡Umm-hmmm!»_

Sus labios ardieron por saborear esa piel maravillosamente dorada. Y él era toda piel dorada. No había ninguna marca de bronceado en él.

 _«¡Mi Dios!»_

Hermione sacudió la cabeza para despejarla. Dios, estaba actuando como una loca sobre él. Y aun... Había algo muy especial acerca de este hombre. Algo que la llamaba como la canción de una sirena.

–¿Hermione? –

Se sobresaltó ante la llamada impaciente de Rubeus. Se había olvidado completamente de su presencia.

–Un momento –dijo.

Sólo quería mirarlo una vez más. Una mujer necesitaba echar el ojo de vez en cuando, y cada cuánto una mujer tenía la oportunidad de comerse con los ojos a un dios inconsciente tan bien parecido. Resistiendo el deseo a acariciar a su huésped, lo cubrió con una manta, recogió la chaqueta de la cama, y luego salió del cuarto. Mientras caminaba hacia el sofá, estudiaba los pantalones ensangrentados. ¿De dónde había salido tanta sangre? Antes que pudiera investigar los pantalones, Rubeus los jaló de sus manos y agarró la cartera del bolsillo de atrás.

–¿Qué estás haciendo?–le preguntó.

–Revisándolo. Quiero saber quién es este tipo.–Rubeus abrió la cartera y frunció el ceño.

–¿Qué? –

–Veamos, setecientos treinta y tres dólares en efectivo y ninguna identificación. Ni licencia de conductor o tarjeta de crédito o débito. –Rubeus sacó una daga enorme del otro bolsillo y dio un golpecito para abrirla y extenderla en un círculo de tres aspas de aspecto letal. Rubeus maldijo aún más fuerte. –Mierda, Hermione, creo que distes con un vendedor de drogas.

–Él no es un vendedor de drogas.

–¿No me digas, y cómo lo sabes? –

Porque los vendedores de drogas no rescatan a las mujeres de manos de los violadores. Pero ella no se atrevió a decirle eso a Rubeus. Sólo lograría que la sermoneara y le causaría indigestión.

–Yo lo sé, ahora vuelve a guardar eso.

* * *

–¿Entonces? –Camulus le preguntó a Dionisio mientras entraba en el cuarto del hotel.

Lupin levantó la mirada de su revista ante el sonido de la voz. El dios celta, Camulus, había estado sentado en el sofá frente a él en la suite del hotel mientras esperaban las noticias.

Vestido con jean de cuero negro y un suéter gris, la anciana deidad había estado cambiando canales incesantemente desde que Dionisio saliese, haciendo que Lupin desease arrebatar el control remoto de su mano y ponerlo de un golpe en la mesa de café de hierro y vidrio. Pero solo un tonto le arrebataría el control remoto a un dios. Lupin podría tener deseo de morir, pero no tenía deseos de ser torturado rudamente antes de morir. Entonces Lupin rechinó los dientes e hizo lo que pudo para ignorar a Camulus y esperar el regreso de Dionisio.

Camulus llevaba el pelo negro largo en una cola de caballo. Había algo diabólico y malvado en él, pero bueno, teniendo en cuenta que era el dios de la guerra, era comprensible. Dionisio hizo una pausa en la puerta. Se encogió de hombros con su abrigo largo de cachemira, y luego jaló sus guantes de cuero color café de las manos. Con un metro ochenta y cinco, el dios del vino y el exceso sería una presencia intimidatoria para la mayoría de la gente. Pero bueno, Lupin era sólo cinco centímetros más bajo, y siendo el hijo de un rey y un hombre que anhelaba la muerte, lo encontraba muy poco intimidador. ¿Qué iba a hacer Dionisio?

¿Enviarlo a su aislamiento infernal? Él había estado allí, lo había hecho, y tenía la remera de Ozzy Osborne para probarlo. Dionisio vestía una chaqueta de tweed, con el cuello vuelto de color azul marino, y pantalones sueltos plisados color café. Su corto pelo marrón oscuro estaba perfectamente cubierto de rayas rubias y tenía una inmaculada barba chivo. Lucía como un magnate millonario exitoso, de hecho, dirigía la principal corporación internacional donde los dioses obtenían sus alegrías incapacitando a sus competidores y asumiendo el control de sus negocios.

Forzado a retirarse siglos atrás en contra de su voluntad, Dionisio pasaba su tiempo entre el Olimpo y el mundo mortal, al cual odiaba casi tanto como lo odiaba Lupin.

–Responde mi pregunta Baco –dijo Camulus. –No soy uno de tus cobardes griegos al que puedas tener esperando una respuesta–

La furia flameó en los ojos de Dionisio.

–Mejor usas un tono más cortes conmigo, Cam. No soy ninguno de tus blandos celtas para temblar despavorido por tu furia. Quieres pelear, chico, adelante. Camulus se puso de pie–

–Whoa, esperen un momento –Lupin trató de calmarlos. –Ahórrense la pelea para cuando ustedes dos se encarguen del mundo, ¿Ok? Ambos lo miraron como si estuviera demente por interponerse entre ellos. Sin duda, él lo estaba. Pero si se mataban entre ellos, entonces él nunca moriría–

Cam miró a Dionisio.

–Tu mascota tiene razón –dijo–. Pero cuando recupere mi dignidad Divina, nosotros vamos a hablar.

El brillo en los ojos de Dionisio decía que él lo estaría esperando. Lupin aspiró profundamente.

–¿Entonces, la mujer está con Harry? –le preguntó a Dionisio.

Dionisio sonrió fríamente.

–Funcionó como un reloj –Miró a Camulus–.¿Estás seguro que esto lo inmovilizará? –

–Nunca dije que lo inmovilizaría. Dije que lo neutralizaría–

–¿Cuál es la diferencia? –preguntó Lupin–

–La diferencia está en que él se convertirá en una distracción más grande y preocupante para Severus. Sólo es otra forma de debilitar al Atlante al final. A Lupin le gustó como sonaba eso. Ahora ellos solo tendrían que asegurarse que el Dark Hunter y la mujer permanecieran juntos. Al menos hasta Mardi Gras, cuando el umbral entre este mundo y Kolasis fuese lo suficientemente delgada para traspasarla y así poder soltar del cautiverio al Destructor de Atlanta.

Habían pasado seiscientos años desde la última vez que esto había ocurrido y pasarían ochocientos años más para que ocurriese otra vez. Lupin se encogió de miedo al pensar en vivir otros ochocientos años más. Otras ocho centurias de interminable monotonía y dolor. De ver a sus guardianes ir y venir, haciéndose viejos y morir, mientras vivían sus vidas mortales rodeados de familia y amigos. No sabían lo afortunados que eran. Como un humano, una vez le había temido a la muerte. Pero eso había sido hacía eones. Ahora la única cosa que Lupin temía era nunca poder escapar del horror de su existencia. Que continuaría viviendo, siglo tras siglo, hasta que el universo explotara.

Él quería salir, y hasta hacia treinta años no había tenido una esperanza de eso.

Ahora sí la tenía. Dionisio y Camulus querían reclamar su divinidad y para ello necesitaban al Destructor y la sangre de Severus para engañarlo. Era una lástima que Lupin no tuviera sangre Atlanta si no, gustosamente se hubiera ofrecido a sí mismo como sacrificio. Así era, solo Severus tenía la llave para liberar al Destructor. Lupin era la única criatura viva que les podía entregar a Severus. Solo algunos días más y todo estaría bien. Los viejos poderes regresarían para dominar la tierra y él...

Él finalmente sería libre. Lupin suspiró con dulce expectación. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era mantener a los Cazadores Oscuros en sus propios cuellos y distraerlos mientras evitaba que los dioses se mataran entre ellos. Si Harry o Severus se daban cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, lo detendrían. Solo ellos tenían el poder de hacerlo. Era él contra ellos y esta vez, esta vez, él terminaría lo que había empezado hacia once mil años. Cuando lo lograra, los Cazadores Oscuros estarían sin líder. Él sería libre y la tierra como todos la conocían sería un lugar enteramente nuevo.

Lupin sonrió. Solo unos días más...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Esta historia está basada y ADAPTADA DEL LIBRO: EL ABRAZO DE LA NOCHE de Sherrilyn Kenyon y con los personajes de R.K. ROWLING**_

 _ **De mis historias favoritas…así que..**_

 _ **Enjoy my friend**_

 **Capítulo 3. Tarde sin qué hacer**

Harry Potter se despertó sintiendo su brazo en llamas. Siseando, sacó la mano de un tirón, fuera de la luz del sol, que entraba a raudales a través de la ventana, la cual estaba al otro lado de la cama extremadamente rosa. Se empujó a sí mismo contra el cabezal blanco de mimbre para evitar así un mayor contacto de los rayos mortíferos con su cuerpo. Sopló aire fresco a través de su mano, pero todavía le ardía y dolía.

¿En dónde diablos estaba?

Por primera vez en siglos, sintió una ola de incertidumbre recorrerlo. Harry Potter nunca estaba fuera de su elemento. Nunca fuera de control. Su vida entera había sido balance y moderación extremos. Nunca en su existencia de Dark Hunter se había encontrado inseguro o confundido. Pero ahora mismo, no tenía idea dónde estaba, la hora del día, o quiénes eran las mujeres que escuchaba al otro lado de las cortinas rosadas.

Entrecerrando los ojos contra la brillante luz solar que perforaba dolorosamente su vista, miró alrededor de la excéntrica habitación y se dio cuenta que estaba atrapado entre dos ventanas abiertas. Su corazón martillaba. No había ninguna forma segura de poder salir de la cama. La única dirección en que podía salir era a la izquierda y hacia una esquina en la que había una endeble mesita de luz rosada.

Demonios.

A pesar del fuerte dolor de cabeza, empezó a recordar lo hechos de la noche anterior con abrumadora claridad. La pelea.

La mujer...

Aquella cosa grande, no importa qué, estrellándose contra él. Si bien el cuerpo le dolía y estaba lastimado, sus poderes de Dark Hunter le habían permitido cicatrizar mientras dormía. En unas horas desaparecería hasta la menor dolencia. Hasta entonces, necesitaba salir de esa trampa mortal de luz solar. Cerrando los ojos, Harry Potter convocó una nube oscura que cubriera el sol así la brillante luz del día no haría estragos a su vista. Si él quisiera, podía convocar suficientes nubes para convertir el cielo del día en uno tan oscuro como el de la noche. Pero no le serviría de nada. La luz del día aun era la luz del día.

Su exclusivo poder de Dark Hunter le permitía controlar los elementos, el clima y poder cicatrizar rápido, pero no tenía control sobre el dominio de Apolo. Claro u oscuro el día todavía pertenecía a Apolo, y si bien Apolo estaba técnicamente jubilado, el dios griego nunca toleraría que un Dark Hunter caminara en su territorio.

Si Apolo le divisaba afuera o cerca de una ventana durante la luz del día, Harry Potter no sería nada más que una tira de tocino en la acera. Ser un celta extracrispy no le atraía en lo más mínimo. Con los ojos aun ardiendo, Harry Potter empezó a dejar la cama, y se detuvo. No había nada entre él y las sábanas con aroma a patchoulí y trementina.

¿Qué sucedió con mis ropas? Estaba realmente seguro de no haberse desnudado anoche.

¿Habían ellos...?

Frunció el ceño mientras buscaba en su memoria. No, no era posible. Si él hubiera estado despierto el tiempo suficiente para tener sexo con ella, habría estado lo suficientemente despierto para dejar el lugar mucho antes de la salida del sol.

–¿Dónde está? –

Levantó la mirada al escuchar la voz tan poco familiar al otro lado de la tela anudada teñida de rosado, la cual estaba colgada para formar una pared alrededor de la cama. Dos segundos más tarde, la tela se deslizó para revelar a una atractiva mujer que parecía estar a finales de los treinta. El pelo largo y rubio estaba peinado en una trenza gruesa y vestía una falda larga de color negro y una túnica. Era notablemente parecida a la mujer que encontrara anoche. Y a primera vista, podía ser fácil confundirla con su contraparte menor.

–Oye, Hermione, tu amigo está despierto. ¿Cuál es su nombre? –

–No lo sé, Luna... No pregunté–

Oh, esto se ponía cada vez extraño y más extraño. Inmutable por su presencia, la mujer entró al cuarto y se paró del lado de la cama donde estaba la mesa de luz.

–Te pareces a un Steve –dijo mientras se inclinaba y levantaba la tela que cubría la mesita de luz y buscaba en una pila de revistas que estaban escondidas bajo esta–.¿Tienes hambre, Steve? –Antes de que él pudiera contestar, alzó la voz–. No esta aquí–

–Está bajo las viejas copias de los artículos sobre arte–

–No esta aquí–

Hermione Granger entró en el cuarto. Caminando con la gracia de una princesa de las hadas, vestía un vestido púrpura con mangas largas tan brillante que tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos por el fuerte tono. Como ella cruzó frente a la ventana, se percató que el material era bastante delgado y transparente, brindándole a él una vista agradable de sus exuberantes y amplias curvas y el hecho que ella no llevaba nada debajo de ese vestido.

Nada excepto su piel bronceada. Su garganta quedó seca. Ella se estaba limpiando la pintura de las manos con una toalla mientras se movía hacia la mesita de luz sin echarle aún una mirada.

–Está justo aquí –dijo, tirando de una revista y dándosela a la mujer mayor. Finalmente, Hermione Granger miró hacia la cama y encontró su mirada–.¿Tienes hambre? –

–¿Dónde están mis ropas? –

Ella lanzó una vergonzosa mirada a Luna Lovegood.

–¿Le preguntaste el nombre? –

–Es Steve.

–No es Steve.

Hermione Granger no le prestó atención mientras rodeaba a Luna Lovegood para quedar frente a él. Ambas mujeres lo miraron ahí, acostado en la cama, como si fuera una curiosidad inanimada. Harry Potter subió la sábana rosa más arriba sobre su cintura. Luego, repentinamente cohibido, movió su pierna desnuda bajo la cubierta y dobló la rodilla a fin de que la parte central de su cuerpo no fuera tan obvia debajo del delgado algodón. Las dos mujeres mantenían los ojos clavados en él.

–¿Ves lo que te decía? –preguntó Hermione Granger–. ¿No tiene el aura más increíble que alguna vez hayas visto? –

–Definitivamente tiene un alma antigua. Con sangre Druida. Estoy segura de eso.

–¿Lo crees? –Hermione Granger preguntó.

–Oh, sí. Necesitamos hablarle y que nos deje hacerle una regresión a la vida pasada y ver con que nos encontramos.

 _«Ok, ambas estaban locas»._

–Mujeres –dijo abruptamente–. Necesito mis ropas, y las necesito ahora.

–Mira –dijo Hermione Granger–. Mira la forma en que cambia su aura. Está absolutamente viva.

–Sabes, nunca vi algo así. Es realmente inusual. –Luego Luna Lovegood salió del cuarto hojeando la revista.

Hermione Granger aun se limpiaba la pintura de las manos.

–¿Hambre? –

¿Cómo podía hacer eso? ¿Cómo podía cambiar de un tema a otro y luego regresar otra vez?

–No –dijo él, tratando de mantenerla en el tema principal–. Quiero mis ropas.

Ella realmente se acobardó.

–¿Que sucedió con las etiquetas de tus pantalones? –

Harry Potter frunció el ceño ante la extraña pregunta. Él estaba refrenando su irritación y su temperamento, pero algo alrededor de esta mujer lo hacía muy difícil.

–¿Perdón? –

–Bueno, tú sabes, estaban cubiertos de sangre... –

Un mal presentimiento se asentó en su estómago.

–¿Y? –

–Los iba a limpiar, y... –

–¿Oh mierda, los lavaste? –

–No fue el lavado el que los estropeó tanto como el secado–

–¿Secaste mis pantalones de cuero? –

–Bueno, no sabía que eran de cuero –dijo suavemente–. Se sentían realmente suaves y extraños que pensé que era cuerina o algo por el estilo. Lavo mi vestido de cuerina todo el tiempo sin que se desintegre y se encoja como les paso a tus pantalones.

Harry Potter se frotó la frente con la mano. Esto no estaba bien. ¿Cómo diablos haría para salir de su departamento en la mitad del día y sin ropa?

–Sabes –continuó ella–, realmente no deberías haber recortado las etiquetas de tus ropas.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que él se sintiera realmente exasperado, pero comenzaba a sentirse así ahora.

–Esos eran pantalones de cuero hechos a mano. Nunca tienen etiquetas.

–Oh –dijo ella, mirándolo aún más avergonzada– Te habría comprado algo de ropa, pero como no tenían etiqueta no sabía que talla comprar.

–Genial. Vivo para quedarme desnudo clavado en un lugar extraño.

Ella comenzó a sonreírle, y luego apretó los labios como si estuviera pensando sobre eso.

–Tengo algunos pantalones de gimnasia rosados que no te quedarían, y aun si te entraran, estoy segura que no querrías usarlos de cualquier manera, ¿no? –

–No. ¿También lavaste mi billetera? –

–Oh, no. La saqué de tus pantalones–

–Bien. ¿Dónde está? –

Ella se quedó callada otra vez y un sentimiento de condenado temor lo consumió.

–¿Voy a querer saberlo? –preguntó él.

–Bueno... –ya comenzaba a odiar esa palabra desde que parecía augurar alguna condena para él y sus pertenencias–. La coloqué sobre la lavadora en la lavandería con tus llaves, y me di cuenta que no tenía cambio para la lavadora, por lo que fui hasta la máquina expendedora de cambio. Solo me ausenté un segundo, pero cuando regresé tu billetera ya no estaba –

Harry Potter hizo una mueca.

–.¿Y mis llaves? –

–Bueno, ¿sabes que cuando lavas algo se desestabiliza la máquina? Tus llaves terminaron sacudiéndose de allá arriba y se cayeron en un pequeño desagüe.

–¿No las recuperaste? –

–Traté pero no pude alcanzarlas. Tres personas también trataron pero después se fueron.

Harry Potter se sentó con atónita incredulidad. Peor, no podía enfurecerse con ella ya que sólo había estado tratando de ayudarle. Pero realmente, realmente quería enojarse.

–No tengo dinero, ni pantalones, ni llaves. ¿Todavía tengo mi campera? –

–Sí, está segura. Y salvé tu pastillero Pez de Snoopy de la máquina de lavar también. Y tus botas y cuchillo están justo aquí –dijo, levantándolos del piso cerca de la cama.

Harry Potter asintió, sintiendo un extraño alivio por saber que ella no había destruido todo lo que tenía la noche anterior. Gracias a los dioses que su moto la había dejado en la cervecería. Se estremeció de pensar lo que ella le podría haber hecho.

–¿Hay un teléfono que puedo usar? –

–En la cocina.

–¿Podrías traérmelo, por favor? –

–No es inalámbrico. Siempre pierdo esas cosas o las dejo caer en algún sitio y las rompo.

El último que tuve terminó en el inodoro. Harry Potter miró dificultosamente a la mujer y a la débil luz solar en el cuarto. Se preguntó cuál de ellos era más letal para él.

–¿Te molestaría bajar las persianas? –le preguntó.

Ella frunció el ceño.

–¿La luz del sol te molesta? –

–Soy alérgico al sol –dijo, cayendo en la mentira que los Cazadores Oscuros usaban en situaciones similares.

Aunque dudaba que alguna vez un Dark Hunter se hubiera encontrado en una situación parecida a esta.

–¿En serio? Nunca he sabido de alguien que fuera alérgico a la luz del sol.

–Bueno, yo lo soy.

–Entonces ¿eres como un vampiro? –

La palabra "como" estaba muy cerca de la realidad.

–No, exactamente.

Ella se movió hacia la ventana, pero cuándo bajó la persiana, se cayó. La luz del sol se derramó a través de la cama. Con una maldición Harry Potter se disparó contra la esquina, escapándose por poco de los pálidos rayos de sol.

–Hermione, yo... –la voz de Luna Lovegood se quebró mientras entraba en el cuarto y su vista quedaba atrapada por el hombre desnudo parado en la esquina. Lo miró en una forma extraña, abstraída, como si él fuera un mueble muy interesante.

Harry Potter y la modestia eran desconocidos, pero la forma en que ella lo miraba lo hacía sentir malditamente incómodo. A pesar de la luz del sol. Harry Potter agarró la manta rosa de la cama y la sujetó firmemente en su cintura.

–Sabes, Hermione , necesitas encontrar a un hombre como éste para casarte.

Alguien tan bien dotado que aun después de tres o cuatro niños, todavía sería una roca. Harry Potter boqueó. Hermione Granger se rió.

–Luna Lovegood, lo estás abochornando.

–Oh, créeme, no es nada sobre qué avergonzarse. Deberías estar orgulloso. Apúntatelo. Confía en mí, joven, a las mujeres de tu edad les gustaría tener algo de eso.

Harry Potter cerró de golpe su mandíbula boquiabierta. Éstas eran las mujeres más extrañas que alguna vez hubiera tenido la desgracia de tener cerca.

 _«Dioses, sáquenme de aquí»._

Luna Lovegood miró a Hermione Granger en la ventana.

–¿Qué estás haciendo? –

–Él es alérgico al sol.

24

–Está muy nublado afuera, está casi oscuro.

–Lo sé, pero él dice que no puede estar en la luz.

–¿Realmente? ¿Así que trajiste a casa a un vampiro? Genial.

–No soy un vampiro, –repitió.

–"No exactamente" dijo él antes –dijo Hermione Granger–.¿Qué es "no exactamente" un vampiro? –

–Un Hombre Lobo –dijo Luna Lovegood. –Con su aura, eso tiene sentido. Wow, Mione, encontraste un hombre lobo.

–No soy un hombre lobo.

Luna Lovegood lo miró realmente decepcionada por la noticia.

–Qué pena. Tu sabes, cuando vives en Nueva Orleáns, uno espera conocer a un no muerto o un condenado de vez en cuando. –Ella miró a Hermione Granger–.¿Crees que deberíamos mudarnos? Tal vez si viviéramos sobre Ann Rice podríamos atrapar a un vampiro o un hombre lobo.

Hermione Granger colocó la cortina.

–Estaría feliz con ver a un zombi.

–Oh, sí –asintió la mujer mayor. –Tú sabes, tu papi dijo que vio a uno en el bayou justo antes de que nos casáramos.

–Eso debió de ser el peyote, mami.

–Oh, buen punto.

La mandíbula de Harry Potter se aflojó otra vez mientras miraba de una a la otra. ¿Madre e hija? Ciertamente no actuaban de ese modo, y Luna Lovegood no se veía mucho mayor que Hermione Granger, pero no se podían negar las similitudes de sus características. O la rareza de ambas. Oh sí, la locura corría profundamente en las raíces de este árbol genealógico. Hermione Granger bajó la persiana de la otra ventana. Envolviendo la manta alrededor de él, Harry Potter cuidadosamente dio un paso a través del cuarto y se alivió al encontrar un desván más bien desnudo, abierto al otro lado de las cortinas.

Había otra fila de ventanas a su izquierda donde Hermione Granger había sectorizado una parte como un pequeño estudio de dibujo. Pero el resto del loft estaba dichosamente oscuro y falto de luz solar. Conservando la manta envuelta alrededor de sus caderas, caminó hacia el teléfono que estaba en la cocina.

–Bueno, Hermione, ahora que él está despierto y estoy de acuerdo que no es amenazador... –

Harry Potter arqueó una ceja ante ese comentario.¡Nunca había habido un tiempo en su vida que él no hubiera sido amenazador! Él era un Dark Hunter. Ese término solo inspiraba terror en las cosas que le daba a la maldad un mal nombre.

–...voy a bajar al club y pagar algunas cuentas, hacer algunos pedidos, y hacer el verdadero trabajo.

–De acuerdo, Luna, te veré más tarde.

Él tenía que salir de este lugar. Estas mujeres no sólo carecían de sentido común, sino que además eran demasiado extrañas para decirlo. Luna Lovegood besó la mejilla de Hermione Granger y salió. Después de varios minutos de buscar, Harry Potter encontró el cable del teléfono en la pared y lo siguió hasta un teléfono de dial pasado de moda, el cual estaba escondido en un cajón de la cocina que también contenía un gran surtido de pinceles secos y de tubos de acrílicos. Sacó el teléfono, pintado con fuertes colores fluorescentes, fuera del cajón y lo colocó en el mostrador al lado de un recipiente rosa con forma de cerdo que tenía pequeños pasteles de arroz sabor a canela.

Descolgando el teléfono, marcó el número de Theodore Nott, quien una vez había sido el Escudero, o el ayudante humano de Draco Malfoy de Tracia. Desde que Draco Malfoy se había casado, hacia unos meses, con Astoria Greengrass, había dejado atrás su estado oficial de Dark Hunter, y Theodore se había convertido en Escudero extraoficial, de medio tiempo de Harry Potter. No era que Harry Potter quisiera un Escudero. Los humanos tenían una horrible forma de morir a su alrededor, y Theodore era un bocazas lo que garantizaba que un día lo asesinaría. Aunque, había veces que era necesario tener a un Escudero a mano. Ahora era definitivamente una de esas veces.

El teléfono sonó hasta que apareció el mensaje que el cliente del celular no estaba disponible. Maldición. Eso significaba tener que hacer la única llamada que solo haría a menos que lo estuvieran por matar otra vez. Si los otros Cazadores Oscuros alguna vez se enterasen de esto, jamás dejaría de oírlo. Los escuderos o squire hacían un juramento de secretismo. Tenían prohibido revelar cualquier cosa que fuera embarazosa acerca de un Dark Hunter o cualquier cosa que los pusiera en peligro. Desgraciadamente, otro que no fuera escudero humano no hacía esta clase de juramento. Oh, sí, Theodore Nott era hombre muerto cuando pusiera sus manos sobre él. Preparándose mentalmente para lo que vendría, llamó a Draco Malfoy de Tracia que contestó a la primera llamada.

–¿Harry Potter? –dijo Draco Malfoy tan pronto reconoció su voz–. Es mediodía, ¿qué está mal? –

Harry Potter deslizó una mirada sobre Hermione Granger, quien cantaba "Sopla el Dragón Mágico" mientras lo pasaba para entrar en la cocina.

–Yo... uh... necesito un favor.

–Cualquier cosa–

–Necesito que vayas a mi casa y obtengas mis llaves de repuesto, otro teléfono celular y algo de dinero.

–De acuerdo. ¿Tuviste que abandonar tu moto? –

–Sí, está en el estacionamiento de la cervecería por lo que necesito que la recojas y me la traigas para esta noche.

–¿De acuerdo, a dónde la llevo? –

–Espera. –Harry Potter separó el teléfono de su oreja–.¿Hermione Granger? –

Ella giró para mirarle.

–¿Dónde diablos estoy?. –Aun con el teléfono en su hombro, oyó la risa burlona de Draco Malfoy.

–¿Conoces el club Runningwolf en Canal Street? –él asintió.

–Estamos directamente sobre él.

–Gracias. –Pasó la información a Draco Malfoy.

–Harry Potter, te lo juro, tus hormonas te van a matar algún día.

Él no se molestó en corregir a Draco Malfoy. Se conocían por más de mil años y Harry Potter nunca antes había sido pillado así. Draco Malfoy nunca creería la verdad de cómo llegó a estar dentro de este desván. Diablos, él apenas podía creerlo.

–También necesito que me traigas algo de ropa. –El silencio en su oído era ensordecedor.

Oh, sí, Theodore sería hombre muerto cuándo Harry Potter le pusiera las manos encima.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Draco Malfoy con vacilación.

–Perdí mis ropas.

Draco Malfoy se rió. Muy fuerte.

–Cállate, Draco Malfoy, esto no es divertido.

–Oye, en donde estoy parado es tan gracioso como el infierno.

Oh, sí, pues bien, en donde Harry Potter estaba parado, con una manta rosada envuelta alrededor de sus caderas, no lo era.

–De acuerdo –dijo Draco Malfoy, serenándose–. Estaremos allí tan pronto como podamos.

–¿Nosotros?

–Ronald y yo.

Harry Potter se encogió otra vez. Un Dark Hunter y un Oráculo. Genial. Simplemente genial. Ellos nunca le dejarían pasar esto y para el anochecer uno de ellos se aseguraría de enviarlo al sitio Web de Cazadores para que todos se pudieran reír.

–Bien –dijo Harry Potter, aplastando su ira–. Te veo dentro de poco.

–Sabes –dijo Hermione Granger cuando colgó. –Yo podría salir a comprarte algunas ropas. Te las debo–

Harry Potter miró alrededor del desván. Parecía como si una botella de Pepto-Bismol hubiera explotado, o que el "Gato en el Sombrero" hubiera venido de visita. Había rosa por todos lados. Pero lo que más le golpeó fue la condición gastada de su mobiliario y sus decoraciones fragmentadas. Definitivamente una artista muerta de hambre, la última cosa que esta mujer podía afrontar era un par de pantalones de dos mil dólares, y la tierra podía quedarse inmóvil y hacerse pedazos antes que Harry Potter se pusiese vaqueros.

–Está bien –le dijo–. Mis amigos se encargarán de eso.

Le trajo un plato de muffins y algo que parecía ser pasto.

–¿Qué es esto? –

–El desayuno... o el almuerzo. –Cuando él no lo tomó, agregó–. Necesitas comer. Es bueno para ti.

Es un muffin de salvado con arándano rojo, semilla de lino y brotes de alfalfa.

No había ninguna cosa en ese plato que pareciese comida. Especialmente para un hombre que había nacido y crecido para ser un jefe celta. De acuerdo, Harry Potter, puedes hacer frente a esto.

–¿Tienes algo de café? –

–¡Ew! No, esa cosa te mataría. Sin embargo, tengo té de hierbas.

–¿Té de hierbas? Eso es una mezcla de paja y hojas, no una bebida.

–Ooooh, el Señor Exigente se despertó del lado incorrecto de la cama.

Ningún humano había sido tan frívolo con él. Aun Theodore tenía mejor criterio. Sintiéndose completamente fuera de su elemento, Harry Potter se rindió.

–Bien. ¿Dónde esta el cuarto de baño? –después de decir eso le vino un pensamiento. Por favor dime que tienes uno en el interior de este desván y no afuera, en el estacionamiento.

Ella apuntó hacia una esquina oscura.

–Allí mismo. –Era otra área del loft sectorizada por una cortina. ¿Qué tan maravilloso era eso? –

Y él equivocadamente había pensado que la Edad Media había terminado. Oh, qué recuerdos memorables… no. Harry Potter caminó hacia allí y acababa de cerrar la cortina y tirar la manta al piso, cuando Hermione Granger se le unió. Ella sostenía una toalla rosa y un paño para lavarse en las manos y se paró en seco cuando lo divisó parado ahí desnudo. Puso la toalla en el fregadero y se movió alrededor de él, mirándole de arriba a abajo.

–Simplemente eres perfección masculina, ¿sabías eso? –

Se habría sentido halagado si ella no lo mirase como alguien admirando un auto. No era deseo por él por lo que había dicho eso. Su tono era abstraído, del mismo modo que el de su madre lo había sido. Ella deslizó su mano caliente, suave por su espalda, sobre su tatuaje.

–Quienquiera que hiciera este tatuaje era un artista muy talentoso.

Sintió escalofríos cuando su mano se deslizaba abajo, sobre su columna vertebral hacia su cadera.

–Mi tío lo hizo–dijo antes de poder detenerse. No había hablado de su tío con alguien por siglos.

–¿Realmente? Wow –ella deslizó su mano hacia arriba, a través de la marca de arco y flecha de Dark Hunter en su hombro derecho.

–¿De dónde vino esto? –

Harry Potter se alejó de su contacto. Esa era una marca de la que él nunca hablaría con un humano no iniciado.

–No es nada.

Fue ahí cuando su mirada fija cayó en su erección. Su cara se tornó tan rosada como la toalla.

–Lo siento–dijo rápidamente–. Tiendo a no pensar antes de actuar.

–Lo he notado. –Pero lo que hizo peor, fue que ella continuara con la mirada fija en su erección.

Tenía que mirar hacia otro lado.

–Realmente eres un hombre grande.

Por primera vez en casi mil años, sintió enrojecer sus mejillas. Agarrando la toalla, Harry Potter se cubrió a sí mismo. Entonces ella apartó la mirada.

–Aquí, déjame darte una hoja de afeitar. –Se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas, dándole una vista bonita de su trasero mientras buscaba en un improvisado gabinete de mimbre rosa al lado del fregadero.

Sus caderas se movieron provocativamente, aumentando su deseo. Apretó los dientes. Esa mujer tenía el trasero más sexy que alguna vez hubiese visto. Uno que hacía arder su ingle aún más mientras pensaba en levantar esa diáfana falda y enterrarse profundamente en su interior. A deslizarse adentro y afuera por su calor húmedo hasta que ambos estuvieran sudorosos y exhaustos.

Oh, sí. Ella definitivamente era una mujer que podía satisfacer a un hombre. Siempre había sido partidario de mujeres con curvas exuberantes y... Ella emergió con una hoja de afeitar rosa y un cepillo de dientes. Harry Potter hizo una mueca ante el pensamiento de usar algo tan femenino.

–¿No posees algo que no sea rosado? –

–Tengo una hoja de afeitar púrpura si la prefieres.

–Por favor.

Sacó una rosa oscuro.

–Eso no es púrpura –dijo Harry Potter. –Es rosa también.

Ella puso sus ojos en blanco.

–Pues bien, eso es todo lo que tengo a menos que quieras mi cuchilla del sacapuntas.

Sumamente tentado, tomó la hoja de afeitar de ella.

Hermione Granger no se movió hasta que se metió en la bañadera de pie y cerró la cortina de la ducha. Sólo entonces se permitió morderse los nudillos ante la vista deliciosa de ese trasero desnudo. Definitivamente tenía que dibujarlo. Ese hombre era caliente. Ardiente. Y cada vez que hablaba con ese acento salvajemente exótico suyo, ella se derretía. Sonaba como una combinación de inglés y escocés.

Abanicando su cara, se forzó a dejar el cuarto de baño y dirigirse a la cocina. Pero lo que realmente quería hacer era sacarse sus ropas, meterse en esa ducha detrás de él, y enjabonarle ese cuerpo exuberante, alto, delgado hasta que le implorase piedad.

La percepción de toda esa flexible y dura piel bajo sus manos... paraíso. Puro paraíso.

¡Y él realmente no se había enfurecido acerca de sus pantalones! Todavía no podía creer lo bien que se lo había tomado. Normalmente, los tipos ya le estarían gritando y ella ya los habría empujado fuera de su puerta. Pero él meramente se había desentendido del asunto. ¡Oooohhh!, a ella le gustó eso. Ahora que pensaba en eso, él realmente no tenía un rango de emociones que exteriorizara. Era paciencia encarnada, lo cual era un cambio muy agradable de paso.

–¿Oye, Steve? –lo llamó.

–Mi nombre no es Steve –dijo desde la ducha–. Es Harry–

–Harry ¿qué? –

–Solamente Harry.

Ella sonrió. Harry. Le iba bien.

–¿Qué quieres? –llamó él.

–¿Qué? –preguntó.

–Me llamaste como si me quisieras preguntar algo. ¿Qué necesitas? –

Hermione Granger se mordió los labios mientras trataba de acordarse..

–¡Uy! Me olvidé.

Realmente le oyó reírse. Wow. Eso era un principio. En estos momentos la mayoría de los tipos se enfurecerían con ella. Hermione Granger ocupó los siguientes cinco minutos tratando de encontrar su bloc de bosquejos, que lo encontró en algún lugar de su heladera. Otra vez. Se sentó ante la barra de desayunar y comenzó a dibujar su nuevo descubrimiento.

Harry.

Se tomó su tiempo para dibujar los buenos y esculturales planos de su cara, el tatuaje intrincado de su cuerpo. Nunca había visto un hombre con las proporciones más perfectas. Y antes de darse cuenta, se perdió en esas líneas. Perdida en su mente mientras dejaba fluir su creatividad y reproducía las cosas que encontró tan increíblemente fascinante acerca del hombre en la ducha. Antes de que ella se percatase cuánto tiempo había pasado, él cerró la ducha y salió detrás de las cortinas con una toalla húmeda alrededor de sus caderas delgadas.

 _«Oh, mamá»._

Hermione Granger otra vez sintió el deseo de morderse los nudillos en apreciación. A excepción de las dos

trenzas delgadas que se mecían con sus movimientos, su cabello obscuro y brillante estaba peinado hacia atrás y los ojos verdes brillaban intermitentemente con inteligencia y poder arcano. Nunca había visto ojos con la mirada tan profunda, especialmente en un hombre castaño obscuro. Tenía una presencia tan poderosa que la dejaba sin aliento con solo mirarle. Era como si el mismo aire alrededor de él estuviera repleto de energía y fuerza, y ella deseaba poder capturar eso con su arte. Pero nadie alguna vez podría duplicar o crear un aura tan intensa. Era algo que sólo podía ser experimentada en carne y hueso.

Con cada paso que él se acercaba a ella, su corazón latía más fuerte. El hombre era abrumadoramente masculino. De primera calidad. Su intensidad, su crudo magnetismo animal... prendía fuego a su sangre. Había sido guapo anoche en su cama, pero levantado y consciente, era completamente devastador.

–Sabes, Harry –dijo, trazando las líneas de sus músculos con la mirada–. Las toallas se ven realmente bien en ti. Sales afuera con eso e iniciarás una moda enteramente nueva–

Una sonrisa divertida sobrevoló los bordes de sus labios–

–¿Siempre dices lo primero que pasa por tu mente? –

–Generalmente. Tengo pensamientos que conservo para mí. Solía no tener cuidado y decir cualquier cosa y una vez mi compañera de cuarto en el colegio llamó a la unidad psiquiátrica. Sabes, ellos realmente tienen camisas blancas.

Harry Potter arqueó una ceja ante la sinceridad que sintió de ella. Esa era una historia real. La mujer era excéntrica, sin duda, pero lejos de ser una chiflada. Bueno, puede que no tan lejos. Ella alcanzó su "desayuno" sin tocar y levantó el así llamado muffin que tenía pequeñas partículas brillantes que aún no podía empezar a identificar.

–Aún no has comido tu muffin.

Sí, claro. Él todavía no se había comido sus botas tampoco, y raramente lo haría como así tampoco esa cosa en su mano.

–No tengo hambre –al menos no de comida.

Ella tiró el muffin sobre el mostrador y juró que éste se hundió. Arqueando su ceja, se estiró y tocó su colgante. Sus dedos se rozaron contra la piel de su cuello, produciendo escalofríos y otras cosas en su cuerpo.

–Esto es tan bello. Siempre he querido un colgante así, pero nunca pude encontrar uno que me gustara. –Pasó su pulgar sobre la cabeza derecha del dragón–.¿Eres de Escocia? –

–No exactamente –dijo, mirando la forma en que ella estudiaba la pieza, la cual había sido un regalo de su tía en el día de su boda. Ambos, él y Gynevra habían recibido un juego de collares. Él no sabía por qué aun lo llevaba, aparte del hecho que quitárselo le causaría más dolor del que estuviese dispuesto a enfrentar. De alguna forma extraña, sacarse el collar sería como perder a Gynevra una vez más.

En contra de su voluntad, su mente regresó al momento cuando Gynevra había colocado el collar en su cuello. Su sonrisa lo había cegado y su cara se había llenado de amor cuando lo besó en los labios. Dioses, cómo la extrañaba. Aun después de todos estos siglos. Hubo un tiempo en el que juraba que aun podía oler el calor de su pelo. Sentir su contacto. Era como la picazón fantasmal de una extremidad faltante que, aun años más tarde, uno podía jurar que la podía sentir.

Había algo acerca de Hermione Granger que le recordaba a su esposa. Y no era justamente el hecho que ambas mujeres poseyeran la habilidad para volverlo loco ni mucho menos que físicamente se parecieran. Eran totalmente diferentes exteriormente. Hermione Granger era extrañamente fascinante. Como él, ella veía cosas en otro nivel, cosas que estaban escondidas en este plano de existencia. Su mente saltaba de una cosa a otra como ráfagas de relámpago, lo cual era tan intrigante como confuso. Gynevra era la única otra persona que alguna vez hubiera conocido con ese rasgo. Como un hombre mortal, a menudo había estado confundido por la lógica única de Gynevra.

–Sabes –dijo Hermione Granger, –dices "no exactamente" muchas veces. Tú no eres exactamente vampiro. Tú no eres exactamente de Escocia, y tú eres alérgico a la luz del día. ¿Qué más? –

–Odio los muffins de salvado y hierba.

Ella se rió de eso, un sonido enriquecedor, gutural que lo hechizó. La observó fascinado mientras ella usaba un harapo manchado para limpiar el carbón vegetal de sus dedos largos y elegantes.

–¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos hasta que tus amigos lleguen? –

–Un par de horas, sin duda. Vivo muy en las afueras.

Hermione Granger bajó la mirada a la toalla alrededor de sus caderas. Si ella lo mantenía aquí con eso, no podía decir lo que podría llegar a ocurrir. De hecho sí podía, lo cual quería decir que realmente necesitaba colocar algunas ropas sobre él... rápido. Él respiró profundamente, el gesto acentuó los músculos de su duro y definido abdomen. Oh, sí, tenía que cubrir completamente esa tentación.

–Te diré algo Señor Harry Sin Apellido. ¿Por qué no salgo y te traigo algo para que te pongas antes que lleguen tus amigos? –

Porque no quiero que salgas. Harry Potter parpadeó ante el pensamiento bizarro, inusual. ¿De dónde había venido? Había algo apremiante acerca de esta mujer. Algo fuerte y al mismo tiempo vulnerable. Sentía en ella la necesidad de hacer enmiendas por lo que le había hecho. Por qué, no lo podía imaginar, especialmente cuando ella le había salvado la vida. Si le hubiera dejado en la calle, ya estaría muerto. Una mancha frita en la acera.

–No tienes que hacerlo, lo sabes.

–Pero insisto. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer ya que destrocé tus pantalones–

Mientras le miraba su natural, afectuosa y persuasiva cara, la cual estaba enmarcada por un cabello rizado, marrón y con pequeños detellos dorados, comenzó a fascinarse por la curva de sus labios. La forma en que mantenían el indicio de una sonrisa aun cuando estaban relajados. Hermione Granger era más que un nombre, era también su actitud. Feliz, cálida.

Era totalmente irresistible y él quería saborear su sabor tan fieramente que no estaba seguro de por qué aun no la había probado. Necesitaba saborearla. Sentirla. Hermione Granger lo miró mientras Harry Potter estudiaba sus labios. Había tanto fuego en su mirada oscura como para prender fuego a un glaciar. Aun no la había tocado y podía jurar que podía sentirlo rodeándola con calor y necesidad.

El aire alrededor de ella parecía sexualmente cargado. Prácticamente siseaba de erotismo y deseo. Nunca había sentido algo así en su vida. Harry Potter exudaba una atracción sexual inhumana. La atraía de una manera que nunca había sentido por otro hombre. Sus ojos se entrecerraron, bajó la cabeza y tomó posesión de sus labios con un beso magistral que hizo que su cabeza literalmente le diera vueltas. Su cuerpo se derritió.

Ella gimió ante el sabor de sus labios contra los de ella mientras, su lengua se hundía apasionadamente en su boca. La levantó del banco de la barra, entre sus fuertes brazos y deslizó sus manos sobre su espalda, agarrando la tela de su vestido en sus puños. El perfume crudo, viril de él la invadió mientras sentía sus músculos alrededor. Su potencia viril era más fuerte de lo que ella podía soportar. Éste era un hombre irreprimido que conocía su camino alrededor del cuerpo de una mujer. Lo podía sentir en su beso magistral, en la forma que él sabía justamente donde y cómo acariciarla.

Su cuerpo ardía de deseo, se agarró a sus hombros desnudos mientras lo sentía endurecerse aún más contra su estómago. Nunca había experimentado algo así. Era como si estuviese muerto de hambre por ella. Sólo por ella. Cuando él finalmente se echó hacia atrás, se percató que había descansado todo su peso él y la había sostenido sin ni siquiera apretar sus músculos. Dios, el hombre era fuerte. Él deslizó su pulgar sobre los labios hinchados, sus ojos eran tan cálidos y tiernos que la dejaban jadeando aún más que su beso.

–Tengo treinta y tres de cintura y treinta y ocho de largo.

–Um-hmm –suspiró ella, sin oírle. Se bamboleó hacia él para otro beso.

Harry Potter sintió un apasionamiento extraño dentro de él ante la aturdida y adorable apariencia de su cara.

–Bésame otra vez –murmuró ella un instante antes de reclamarle sus labios.

Él ahuecó su cabeza en sus manos mientras exploraba su boca, siendo cuidadoso para no dejar que accidentalmente su lengua rozara sus colmillos y supiera la verdad acerca de él.

Pero era difícil echarse hacia atrás cuando el sabor de ella lo llevaba tan cerca de la locura. Su perfume a patchoulí y trementina lo embriagaron y deseó levantar el borde de su vestido y deslizar sus manos sobre sus muslos exuberantes, hacia... Su lengua se acercó peligrosamente a sus colmillos.

Echándose hacia atrás, la soltó. Eso había estado un poco demasiado cerca para ser cómodo, pero ni remotamente tan cerca a como él quería estar. Él deslizó la mirada por su cuerpo, esbozado por el vestido. Era un cuerpo lleno de mujer, no era ni menuda ni pequeña. Y ella tenía pechos grandes, exuberantes algo de lo que él siempre había sido partidario. Apretando los dientes, se opuso a la necesidad cruel de tomarla en sus brazos y probar esos pechos con su boca. Sus manos. Su lengua. Aun mejor, sus colmillos...

–Ok –dijo ella en una voz extraña, y alta. –Eso fue lindo–. Ella juntó sus manos y dio un paso hacia atrás. No fue hasta que su mirada cayó en la toalla que la luz regresó a sus ojos café oscuros. –Ropa. Necesitas ropa antes de que haga algo de lo cual no me arrepentiría. Otra vez, ¿cual es tu talla, Steve? –

–Harry.

–Harry. Talla. Ropa. Cubrirlo completamente.

Harry Potter sonrió mientras la observaba tratar de enfocar su mente mientras sus ojos lo recorrían con deseo. A él le gustaba esta mujer. Al margen de sus peculiaridades, había algo muy refrescante y puro acerca de ella.

–Voy a ir a buscar ropas para Harry Potter –ella salió, luego regresó unos pocos segundos más tarde–. Llaves –dijo, encaminándose a una lata rosada en el mueble de la cocina–. Necesito llaves para el auto.

–Salió, sólo para regresar otra vez–. Mi cartera. Dinero para la ropa.

Harry Potter arrastró su mano a través de su pelo mojado mientras ella salía una vez más y se preguntaba si había olvidado algo más. Ella se había olvidado...

–Los zapatos –dijo la próxima vez–. Debo tener zapatos para ir de compras y mantener mis pies calientes–. Deslizó sus pies en un par de zapatillas que estaban en la puerta.

–¿Qué hay sobre un abrigo? –preguntó Harry Potter mientras veía que se dirigía otra vez hacia la puerta–. Es invierno–

–Los abrigos son buenos en el invierno –dijo ella, yendo a una percha tras la puerta que él asumió era su armario. Se puso encima un abrigo, color café, viejo, que parecía no ser su estilo. –Regresaré pronto.

–Espera.

Ella hizo una pausa para mirarle.

Harry Potter apretó sus labios mientras cruzaba el cuarto y desabotonaba el abrigo mal abotonado. Enderezándolo, se lo abotonó correctamente.

–Gracias –dijo sonriendo, una sonrisa que le hizo cosas extrañas a su ingle y a su estómago.

Todo lo que Harry Potter pudo hacer fue asentir con la cabeza, especialmente cuando lo que realmente quería hacer era levantarla en sus brazos y llevarla a la cama y hacerle el amor por el resto de la tarde.

–Regresaré –dijo, saliendo.

Después de que se fuera, finalmente se permitió sonreír ampliamente. Ella era definitivamente otra cosa. Algo que le recordaba a un día cálido de primavera después de un invierno rudo. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien lo tocara de la forma en que ella lo hizo. Un largo tiempo desde que alguien se quedara en sus pensamientos.

–Te gusta.

Él volteó la cabeza para mirar sobre su hombro el espíritu que se movía trémulamente allí.

–Ella es interesante –dijo a Lily.

Lily avanzó para detenerse a su lado. Sus mejillas pálidas sostenían un sonrojo etéreo mientras brillaba tenuemente entre este plano de existencia y el siguiente. Ella debería haber cruzado completamente a su descanso eterno o de renacimiento antes, pero se había rehusado a dejarlo solo. Y aunque era terriblemente egoísta, Harry Potter había estado agradecido por su compañía. Especialmente en aquellos días en los que había sido incapaz de permanecer en contacto con sus hermanos Cazadores Oscuros vía tecnología moderna.

En aquel entonces, su aislamiento había sido infernal. Había pasado sus días solo, nunca atreviéndose a dejar que un humano se acercara por miedo a su maldición. Nunca atreviéndose a tener a alguien al alcance por cualquier cosa. El único alivio que había tenido eran las visitas infrecuentes de su hermana. Pero cada vez que miraba a Lily, recordaba dolorosamente qué tan mal le había fallado. Debería haber podido ayudarla el día que ella murió. Si no hubiese sido un tonto, entonces ella podría haber vivido la vida que merecía. Una vida plena, con un marido y niños. En lugar de eso, ella había sido sacrificada porque había sido un asno estúpido y arrogante. La primera vez que ella había venido a él después de sus muertes le había destrozado anímicamente.

No había habido acusaciones de ella, ningún odio, si bien lo merecía. Ella solo le había mostrado compasión y amor.

–Prometo nunca dejarte solo, mi brathair. Y no lo haré. Siempre estaré aquí para ti.

Durante los siglos, su presencia había sido lo único que lo mantenía en la tierra y le permitía seguir adelante. Su amistad y su amor siempre habían significado todo en el mundo para él. Lily pasó una mano fraternal sobre la magulladura en su muslo derecho. Él no podía sentirlo como un toque real, pero el gesto le causaba a su piel un hormigueo.

–¿Ya no te molesta? –

–No. Estoy bien.

–Speirr –dijo ella, diciendo su nombre en celta nativo–. Sabes que debes ser honesto conmigo, brathair.

Él levantó la mano para peinar un mechón de su cabello rubio que caía en la mejilla, sólo para recordar que no la podía tocar. Cerró sus ojos mientras recordaba el pasado. Su clan la había matado violentamente justamente unos días antes de su decimosexto cumpleaños.

–Ella será nuestro sacrificio a los dioses y ellos nos perdonarán por las transgresiones de nuestro líder...

Harry Potter apretó sus dientes en contra de la pena y la culpabilidad que crecía dentro de él. Su muerte había sido culpa suya. Él la había matado como si hubiera sido el que sostuviera el cuchillo. Pero él apartó con fuerza esos pensamientos y encontró el entumecimiento que necesitaba para funcionar. Ya no soy humano y no hay un pasado. La letanía de Snape corrió por su mente, permitiéndole suprimir todo. Solo estaba el ahora y el futuro. Su vida humana quedó lejos atrás de él, era un Dark Hunter cuya entera existencia era buscar y destruir el mal que cazaba a los humanos que no tenían conocimiento de lo que había en la oscuridad esperando por ellos.

–Mi pierna –a diferencia de su corazón– sólo duele un poco.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

–Éste no es un lugar seguro para ti, Speirr. Hay demasiada luz. No me gusta que estés aquí.

–Lo sé. Me iré tan pronto como pueda.

–Muy bien, entonces me retiraré hasta que me necesites.

Ella desapareció y lo dejó solo. Otra vez. Harry Potter miró hacia la barra en donde Hermione Granger había estado sentada cuando se reunió con ella. Frunció el ceño ante el boceto en el que ella había estado trabajando. Recogiéndolo, se quedó impresionado por lo bien que había capturado su parecido. La mujer era una artista brillante. Podía agregar emociones y significado aún en las líneas más simples. Nunca había visto algo como eso.

Desafortunadamente, no lo podía dejar aquí. Arrancó la página y usó sus poderes para quemarla. Los Cazadores Oscuros tenían prohibido permitir que capturaran sus imágenes en cualquier medio o cualquier forma. Nadie debía poder probar su inmortalidad. Tal prueba sólo conduciría a preguntas y complicaciones que ninguno de ellos quería.

Solo esperaba que ella no lo reprodujese después que se fuera. Harry Potter miró alrededor del loft y notó que toda el área estaba llena con arte enmarcado y sin enmarcar.

El piso, una mesa larga de dibujo, y tres atriles estaban llenos con proyectos medio terminados. Cruzando el cuarto, los examinó más de cerca. Perdió la noción del tiempo mientras los examinaba, luego encontró más pinturas apoyadas contra la pared del dormitorio. A Hermione Granger le gustaban los colores vívos en su trabajo, y sus brochazos en la tela eran tan ligeros y tiernos como ella misma. Pero era su alfarería lo que más le fascinó. Las piezas eran una mezcla fogosa de color, y los diseños en ellos estaban lejos de lo moderno. Debía haber estudiado extensamente las culturas griega y celta para reproducir tales copias de forma tan auténtica. Era notable qué tan verdaderas eran para el pasado. Si él no supiera lo suficiente, habría jurado que un Were-Hunter las había traído en el tiempo. Un golpe sonó en la puerta. Harry Potter colocó el tazón que estaba viendo con los otros en el estante junto a la puerta. Dio un paso hacia la puerta y la abrió para ver a Draco Malfoy y Ronald Weasley parados al otro lado. Ambos boquearon al verlo virtualmente desnudo en el loft.

Harry Potter cerró de golpe la puerta.

Draco Malfoy se rió a carcajadas. Harry Potter se encogió de miedo.

–Vamos, Harry –bromeó Draco Malfoy del otro lado–.¿No quieres tus ropas, tus llaves? Oh espera, ¿qué hay acerca de la dignidad? –

Harry Potter abrió la puerta, agarró a Draco Malfoy por la camisa y lo metió adentro.

–Eres un estúpido.

Draco Malfoy se rió aun más fuerte mientras Ronald Alexander entraba. Por su expresión, Harry Potter podía decir que Ronald quería reírse también, pero ponía empeño para no hacerlo. Harry Potter apreció eso. Draco Malfoy, por otro lado, no era tan amable.

–Bonitas rodillas, amigo, pero tendrías que usar un Bush Hog en el pelo de las piernas.

–Cállate. –Harry Potter agarró el bolso con ropa de la mano de Draco Malfoy y sacó sus pantalones de cuero–.

Ronald, quiero agradecerte por ser un adulto y no reírte de mí. Con las manos en los bolsillos de los panHarry Potteres, Ronald asintió.

–Habiendo estado en tus zapatos, no puedo hacerlo. Por supuesto en mi defensa aclaro que mi toalla al menos era verde oscura y no rosa.

Los dos se rieron a carcajadas mientras Harry Potter gemía. Draco Malfoy dio un golpecito al borde de la toalla.

–¿Qué es esto? ¿Encaje? –

–No –dijo Ronald–, creo que eso se llama crochet.

Harry Potter desnudó sus colmillos a los dos.

–Mejor tengan cuidado, humanos, o podría decidir alimentarme de ustedes.

–Uh, mitad humanos –le recordó Ronald–. Aliméntate conmigo y te daré dolor de estómago desde el infierno.

Gruñéndoles, Harry Potter rápidamente intercambió la toalla por sus pantalones.

–Entonces –dijo Draco Malfoy–.¿Te has convertido en Ravyn ahora? ¿Necesito prevenir a Theodore de que te despojarás de tu ropa diariamente o qué? –

Harry Potter dio vuelta sus ojos ante la mención del Katagari Dark Hunter. Ravyn era uno de los que cambiaba de forma y a menudo era atrapado desnudo después de la salida del sol.

–No, es cosa de una sola vez, espero. ¿Hablando de Theodore, dónde está él? Traté de llamarlo para esta tarea.

–Está en clases.

–Sí, bien, él todavía está en la nómina de los Cazadores Oscuros, así que dile que conserve su teléfono encendido.

–¡Oh! –dijo Draco Malfoy–. Poniéndote descontento en tu feroz desnudez.

Harry Potter lo ignoró mientras se colocaba encima su remera negra. Hermione Granger se detuvo al lado del puesto Tarot de Selena Laurens en Jackson Square. El pelo rojo de Selena estaba atado hacia atrás con una bufanda estampada de leopardo, y su cuerpo delgado estaba cubierto con un abrigo cuadrillé blanco y negro.

–Hey, Mione –la saludó Selena–. Me preguntaba si estabas descompuesta o algo por el estilo ya que no estabas aquí con tu arte.

–Oh no, alguien vino.

Selena arqueó una ceja.

–¿Alguien viejo o alguien nuevo? –

–Nuevo.

Selena la miró un poco escéptica.

–Espero que éste sea más agradable que el último tonto con que saliste.

Hermione Granger arrugó su nariz mientras recordaba a Greg. Un motero rudo, había sido menos que detestable y la había confundido con su ex-novia Sara. Nada como ser llamada por el nombre equivocado mientras estabas teniendo sexo con alguien. Sin mencionar, que le había prestado trescientos dólares el día anterior al que ella lo sacara a patadas. Aunque, considerándolo, los trescientos dólares valieron para desembarazarse de él.

–Él parece serlo. –ella palmeó la bolsa con las ropas de Harry Potter–. Bueno, necesito regresar con él.

–¡Hermione Granger! –Selena chasqueó–. Dime que no lo hiciste.

–¿No hice qué? –

–Dejarlo en tu loft desatendido.

–Está bien. Él está a salvo.

Selena gimió.

–Mujer, ese generoso corazón tuyo te mete en más problemas. ¿Conoces a ese tipo?

Hermione Granger respiró profundamente. Estaba tan cansada que todos la sermonearan.

–Te veré más tarde, Madame Selene. –Se volvió deprisa por la calle hacia su coche con Selena quejándose continuamente todo el camino.

¡Uf! ¿Por qué no podían confiar en ella alguna vez? Ella no tenía dos años de edad. Y ser distraída no era igual a ser estúpida. Si su bondad la mataba, entonces ella estaría mejor muerta que vivir una vida fría, sin sentimientos donde echaría de menos todos sus sentimientos y posesiones.

Además, Harry Potter no era como otros hombres. Ella lo sabía. Parecía tener más corazón que la mayoría de los hombres que había conocido. Era electrizante. Peligroso. Misterioso.

Lo mejor de todo, él la estaba esperando desnudo en su loft. Metiéndose en su coche, se dirigió a su casa. No le tomó mucho tiempo alcanzar el club de su padre y aproximarse a la parte trasera donde siempre estacionaba. Hermione Granger frunció el ceño al ver una inmensa moto Harley Davidson negra estacionada al lado de un Lamborghini negro.

¿Los amigos de Harry Potter?

Hmm, tal vez Wayne estaba en lo correcto. Tal vez Harry Potter era un vendedor de drogas. No tan completamente segura de él, salió de su coche y usó la puerta trasera que se abría al club vacío. Ella se apuró en subir las escaleras de acero y concreto que llevaban a su loft. Empujando la puerta, se congeló al ver a los tres hombres, todos cuyos niveles de testosterona estaban fuera de la escala de Richter. Eran absolutamente devastadores.

Wow, necesitaba su cuaderno de bocetos. Urgente. Harry Potter estaba vestido con pantalones de cuero negros y una remera apretada que abrazaba cada hendidura de su mortífera perfección masculina. Estaba parado hablando con los otros dos hombres en su cocina, dos hombres increíblemente bien parecidos. Hombres que estaban vestidos como profesionales y no como moteros desempleados.

¡Qué asombrosamente refrescante!.

–Hola, Hermione Granger –la saludó Harry–. Éstos son mis amigos.

El que era de la altura de Harry Potter le tendió la mano.

–Draco Hunter –dijo en un acento encantador que no era como el de Harry.

Hermione Granger sacudió su mano firme y callosa mientras reconocía el nombre.

–Así que tú eres el cuñado de Selena. Habla de ti y Astoria todo el tiempo.

Draco Malfoy era ligeramente más delgado que Harry Potter, con ojos grises risueños y una sonrisa fácil. Su cabello rubio era casi platinado, cortado en un estilo muy informal a la moda.

–Debería tener miedo de lo que ella dice acerca de mí. Conociéndola, mejor no digo nada.

Hermione Granger sonrió.

–Es todo bueno, te lo prometo.

–Este es el Doctor Ronald Alexander –dijo Harry Potter, presentando al otro hombre, que vestía un suéter azul marino y khakis.

–Gusto en conocerte –dijo Ronald extendiendo su mano.

Hermione Granger respondió del mismo modo. Ronald era cinco centímetros mas bajo que los otros dos pero aún así su aura era igual de fuerte y poderosa. Sus ojos eran de un azul primoroso. Era el más avasallante de los tres pero sus ojos no eran menos amigables.

–¿Doctor? –preguntó ella.

–Enseño los clásicos en Loyola.

–¡Oh!. ¿También conoces a Selena Laurens? –

Ronald asintió.

–Muy bien. Ella es la mejor amiga de mi esposa.

–¿Lavender? –dijo Hermione Granger–.¿Estás casado con Lavender?

El reconocimiento los golpeó al mismo tiempo.

–¿Eres tú? –le preguntó, rodeándolo para mirarlo desde atrás. Oh sí, ahora lo recordó– ¡Tú eras el Señor Culo Ardiente! –

Su cara se tensó por la vergüenza.

–¿Culo Ardiente? –preguntó Harry Potter–. Tengo que oír esto.

–Oh, sí –agregó Draco Malfoy.

–Debemos irnos –dijo Ronald empujando a Draco Malfoy hacia la puerta.

–¡Oh, qué demonios! –dijo Draco Malfoy–. No hasta que oiga esto.

–Lindo verte de nuevo, Hermione Granger –dijo Ronald, empujando a Draco Malfoy hacia la puerta.

–No te preocupes, Draco Malfoy –llamó Harry Potter–. Me aseguraré de darte todos los detalles.

Hermione Granger dejó la bolsa con ropa en el mostrador mientras la puerta se cerraba de golpe.

–Supongo que no necesitarás esto después de todo.

–Lo siento. –Se apoyó contra el mostrador y la miró–. Entonces, dime como conociste a Ronald.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

–Vendo mis artesanías en Jackson Square y tengo un puesto al lado de Selena. Hace un par de años, ella trajo a este tipo audaz para trabajar con ella vestido con una remera ajustada y pantalones cortos.

Ronald realmente tenía el pelo largo en ese momento. De cualquier manera, había un gran grupo de mujeres que se habían reunido para mirarlo. Selena pensó que era un desastre, pero hice tanto dinero vendiendo bocetos de él que no me importó. Harry Potter frunció el ceño mientras una ola muy peculiar de celos le traspasaba. Y antes de que se pudiera detener a sí mismo, le preguntó:

–¿Conservas alguno de esos bocetos? –

–Sólo tenía uno, y se lo di a Lavender hace aproximadamente un año.

Más aliviado que lo que admitiría, Harry la miró mientras ella lo miraba. Su mirada siguió la curva de sus labios, la línea de su mandíbula, y le hizo ansiar poseerla, besarle los labios una vez más.

–Sabes, eres realmente guapo cuando sonríes.

–¿Lo soy? –preguntó, sintiendo una extraña satisfacción.

–Sí, lo eres.

Hermione Granger tragó mientras se daba cuenta que él ya no tenía ninguna razón para quedarse allí. No es que a ella le importara; ella debía regresar a su trabajo. Y al mismo tiempo no quería que se fuera.

–Supongo que ahora te irás ya que estás todo vestido.

Él miró de reojo la luz del sol.

–Lo siento pero no puedo irme antes que el sol se esconda.

–Oh –Hermione Granger trató de ahogar el vértigo dentro de ella.

Él se aclaró la voz.

–Si tienes cosas que hacer... –

–Oh no –dijo ella rápidamente, luego hizo una pausa–. Digo, yo... um... sería rudo, muy rudo, dejarte solo aquí. Especialmente cuando no tengo una TV o cualquier otra cosa que puedas hacer. –Ella se relamió los labios–. Entonces, puesto que no puedes salir, que te gustaría hacer por el resto de la tarde? –

–¿Honestamente? –

–Sí–

–Nada me gustaría más que hacer el amor contigo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola, les agradezco por pasarse a leer y dejar review. Les recuerdo que esta historia está basada completamente en** _ **está basada y ADAPTADA DEL LIBRO: EL ABRAZO DE LA NOCHE de Sherrilyn Kenyon y con los personajes de R.K. ROWLING**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **4\. Deseo.**

Hermione dio marcha atrás, sobresaltada ante la franqueza de Harry. Pero más que eso, estaba aturdida, ya que quería lo mismo y apenas lo conocía. Y aun así no podía negar cuánto deseaba hacer el amor con él.

Cuánto deseaba acariciar cada pulgada de ese cuerpo poderoso, divinamente masculino.

Su lujuria no le parecía incorrecta. Parecía extrañamente correcta y simplemente natural. De una forma extraña sintió como si ya lo conociera. Como si se supusiera que ellos debían ser mucho más íntimos que dos extraños que se habían encontrado casualmente en una calle oscura.

Lo deseaba a un nivel que no alcanzaba a comprender.

–No te andas por las ramas, ¿no? –preguntó impertinentemente.

–No –contestó, con sus ojos esmeraldinos quemándola con ardiente potencia–, yo no.

El poder de su deseo la recorrió, cautivándola. Él era tan intenso, tan hipnótico. Y se encontrón inexplicablemente atraída por él. Él extendió la mano y tocó un mechón de su cabello. El deseo se enroscó a través de sus venas, excitándola. En ninguna otra parte sus cuerpos se tocaban, pero juraba que podía sentirlo con cada célula de su cuerpo.

Ella se estremeció con necesidad.

Con calor.

Con deseo.

Se inclinó y murmuró en su oído, su respiración rozándole la piel.

–Siempre he sido un firme creyente de vivir el momento. En tomar lo que quiero cuando lo deseo. Y ahora mismo, Hermione, yo te deseo. Quiero saborear cada centímetro de tu cuerpo. Sentir tu respiración sobre mi cuello mientras te hago el amor. Explorar con mi lengua cada parte de ti hasta que me ruegues que me detenga.

Ella tembló de la forma en que dijo eso.

–La vida es corta, supongo.

Él se rió suavemente mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con sus labios. Su piel barbuda raspaba la de ella y se derritió ante la percepción viril de él.

–Más para unos que para otros.

Hermione inspiró profundamente mientras la seriedad caía sobre ellos. El humor de la habitación no sólo era serio, el aire entre ellos era cada vez más cargado. Con electricidad sexual. Harry movió su boca peligrosamente cerca de la de ella.

Lentamente.

Tentadoramente.

El tiempo se detuvo mientras esperaba que sus labios reclamaran los de ella. Mientras esperaba, para saborear su pasión otra vez. Luego, la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó tan posesivamente que la dejó sin aliento. Hermione gimió mientras lo saboreaba con sus labios y con su corazón. Él invadió cada sentido que poseía. Sus músculos se abultaban y se flexionaban bajo sus manos en tanto su lengua se frotaba contra la de ella. Lo escuchó gruñir bajo y profundo en su garganta, como una bestia desenjaulada.

Ella tembló otra vez.

Ella pasó las puntas de los dedos sobre la base cálida de su cuello, jugando con la piel suave, blanda de allí, antes de subirlos a través de las hebras azabaches de su pelo, dejándolas enrollarse alrededor de su carne. Cómo le gustaba la forma en que este hombre se sentía en sus brazos. El perfume a cuero y a Harry invadió su cabeza y la hizo tambalear. Él la rodeó con la fuerte dureza de su cuerpo. Sintió su deseo mientras su erección presionaba contra su estómago, y la encendía, haciéndola ansiar su cuerpo, sus caricias. Lo deseaba dentro de ella tan desesperadamente que la dejó estupefacta.

Nunca en su vida había deseado a un hombre como a éste. La levantó en sus brazos, soportando su peso mientras profundizaba el beso. Sin esfuerzo alguno, sus manos firmes sostuvieron su trasero contra sus caderas mientras su protuberancia presionaba su centro. Gimió ante el contacto íntimo con el cuero y el hombre.

Devolviéndole el beso tan duramente como podía, envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Sintió su risa satisfecha rugir fuera de su cuerpo. Hizo que su estómago la acariciara entre las piernas, su pecho frotó el de ella, inflamándola aún más.

 _¿Oh, cariño, qué estás haciendo?_

Hermione oyó su razonable voz en su cabeza. No había tenido una relación de una noche, o en este caso de un día desde la universidad. La única vez que lo había hecho, se había sentido tan barata después, que había jurado que nunca lo haría nuevamente. Y acá estaba ella, próxima a repetir ese fiasco. Dios mío, no sabía nada de este hombre. Ni siquiera su apellido.

Pero por alguna razón, nada de eso tenía importancia. Lo único en que podía enfocar la atención era en lo bien que se sentía mientras lo abrazaba. Lo maravilloso que se vería en su cama, y el hecho que a ella realmente le gustaba. Más de lo que debería. Más de lo que tenía sentido. Correcto o incorrecto, quería compartir su cuerpo con él. No, ella necesitaba esto. Era lo que quería en lo más profundo de su corazón. Y ella siempre seguiría a su corazón, donde quiera que éste la llevara.

No habría arrepentimientos acerca de esto. Ningún segundo pensamiento.

Él deslizó el borde de su vestido hacia atrás, sobre sus muslos. Tembló al percibir el material fresco

arrastrándose por la piel, seguido por el calor de sus manos. Él hizo deslizar sus palmas por la parte de

atrás de sus muslos hasta abarcar su trasero. Gruñó de placer, un sonido intenso y primitivo.

Lleno de necesidad.

–Me gusta como te siento, pequeña Hermione –suspiró contra sus labios.

Hermione no podía pensar claramente con sus manos grandes y firmes en su piel desnuda. Él sumergió la cabeza en su cuello donde sus labios la quemaron. Sus dientes le rasparon la piel mientras la mordía tiernamente.

Estaba a punto de decirle cuán filosos eran sus dientes cuando le dio un estremecedor lametazo caliente a su piel. Sus pensamientos se esparcieron por todos lados.

El hombre era simplemente demasiado delicioso, no podía dejarlo ir sin haber probado ese cuerpo delgado y duro. Le sacó la remera por la cabeza y recorrió con sus manos el pecho y el tatuaje. ¡Oh, sí. Ella deseaba esto!

¡Ella lo deseaba a él!.

Harry le dio una sonrisa con labios apretados mientras veía el hambre crudo en sus ojos marrón. Iba a saborear a esta mujer. Hasta la última diminuta pulgada suya.

Debido a su pasión , sólo podía imaginar lo buena amante que ella sería. Había pasado bastante tiempo desde que hubiera encontrado a una mujer que le fascinara. Como Dark Hunter, había escogido a sus amantes al azar, sabiendo que nunca las vería otra vez.

Por siglos, se había contentado con sexo de una sola noche. Con mujeres deseosas que no querían nada más de él que las pocas horas de placer que les podía dar. Las había encontrado a todas ellas en la oscuridad de la noche. Nunca a la luz del día. Después de una conversación mínima para serenarlas, las había montado salvajemente, y al terminar, se habían ido por caminos separados. La mayoría de las veces, ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de preguntarles sus nombres.

Pero en el fondo de su mente, sabía que algo era diferente esta vez. Algo era diferente acerca de Hermione. No podía contar cuántos siglos habían pasado desde que compartiera una risa real con una amante. Y esta mujer lo hacía reír. Lo volvía loco.

Mejor aun, lo hacía arder. Hermione había tropezado con su mundo y lo había puesto al revés. Había tocado las emociones que había enterrado hacía mucho tiempo. Haciéndolo sentir extrañamente vivo otra vez, lo cuál para un hombre que había muerto mil quinientos años atrás era realmente un logro.

Le dio sentimientos que no entendía. Se sentía como un niño en la mañana de Navidad,

sobrecargado con vistas y olores. Sus sentidos lo estaban abrumando con necesidad.

Con deseo por ella. Relamiéndose los labios anticipadamente, corrió su mano sobre su muslo sedoso, hasta sus caderas. Esta mujer tenía el culo más fino que alguna vez hubiera acariciado. Levantó el vestido hasta su cintura mientras ella cerraba sus tobillos detrás de su espalda. Su cabeza dio vueltas al sentir como se envolvía alrededor de él. El calor de sus muslos internos quemaron su cintura en tanto sentía su humedad contra su estómago.

Regresando a sus labios, la llevó a la cama y la acostó sobre el colchón. Sin soltarse del abrazo, se colocó encima y la besó completamente, profundamente, mientras posaba su hinchada erección contra la parte de ella en la que él ya no podía esperar para enterrarse.

Probó la calidez de su boca y escuchó sus gemidos de placer. Cerrando los ojos, inspiró su perfume único y dejó que lo inundara. Hermione quería sollozar de lo bien que se sentía sobre ella. El cuero de sus pantalones la acariciaba íntimamente mientras sus labios atormentaban los de ella. Sus trenzas le hacían cosquillas en su cuello con cada movimiento que él hacía. Y sus manos se sentían malvadamente maravillosas mientras las deslizaba sobre su cuerpo, buscando cada parte suya.

Casi lloriqueó en señal de protesta cuando él se apartó. Le sacó el vestido y lo lanzó al piso. Se sintió más que físicamente desnuda delante de él. Por alguna razón también se sentía espiritualmente desnuda. Era como si pudiera ver profundamente dentro de ella de alguna forma, como si conociera cosas acerca de ella que nadie más sabía. Como si estuvieran conectados en un nivel que transcendía el vínculo físico.

¡Al fin! Pensó, cuando volvió a acomodarse sobre ella. Luego sus pensamientos se dispersaron otra vez y se convirtió en una con el momento. Esta percepción de él era realmente extraña. Hermione siseó ante lo maravilloso que él sabía. Toda esa piel lujuriosa, bronceada, un poco pinchuda por su barba masculina. Adoraba el sabor de la mandíbula de un hombre.

Ninguno había tenido un sabor más perfecto. Movió las manos desde la cintura hasta la bragueta. Su erección era enorme. Echándose hacia atrás ligeramente, observó su cara mientras le abría los pantalones y lo tocaba por primera vez. Él cerró sus ojos y gruñó profundamente en su garganta mientras se mecía suavemente en contra de sus manos. Oh, a ella le gustó como lo sentía. Estaba tan duro y listo para ella.

Entrelazó sus dedos en los rizos pequeños, moviendo su mano más abajo, hasta poder ahuecar el calor suave de él en su palma. Harry gimió de placer. Se sentía tan increíblemente bien que lo sostuviera de esa forma. Había tenido sexo más veces de las que podía contar, y aun así había algo nuevo en esta experiencia. Algo fresco. Ella tiró hacia abajo sus pantalones a fin de engancharlos con los pies y quitárselos de encima. No

fue hasta que ella frunció el ceño que ambos recordaron que todavía llevaba puestas las botas.

–Uy –dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Harry se rió ahogadamente, la besó profundamente, y se dio la vuelta para quitárselas. Ella se levantó en sus rodillas y recostó su cuerpo desnudo contra la espalda desnuda, haciéndolo temblar al sentir sus pechos contra su columna vertebral.

–Simplemente amo este tatuaje –dijo mientras lentamente lo trazaba con su lengua bajando por su espalda.

–Amo cuando haces eso –dijo, lanzando sus botas y pantalones hacia la esquina. Se aferró al borde de la cama mientras ella exploraba su espalda con la boca.

–¿Tiene un significado especial? –él cerró sus ojos mientras ella regresaba a seguir las marcas con su lengua–

–Son símbolos célticos para la protección, el poder, y la longevidad. –Harry apretó los dientes ante la ironía. Su tío no había tenido idea lo que le aguardaba a su sobrino cuando había colocado esas marcas en su piel. Cuán larga sería su vida.

Ella dio un lametazo largo, caliente, y luego lo empujó hacia atrás.

–No puedo creer que tu tío hiciera esto. Mi padre se intimidó cuando vio el mío.

Harry la miró sobre su hombro.

–¿Tienes un tatuaje? –

Apoyó su pierna izquierda alrededor de su cintura y le mostró la parte interna del tobillo. Era un sol celta muy pequeño, con el símbolo dentado para la creatividad. Sonriendo, lo recorrió con la mano.

–Muy bonito.

–Sí, pero dolió por días. No puedo imaginar cuánto peor ha debido ser el tuyo.

Ella no tenía idea. Especialmente desde que había sido creado mucho tiempo antes de que existieran las agujas esterilizadas. Su tío meticulosamente había insertado el diseño en su cuerpo, por medio de golpecitos durante tres meses. Algunas veces se habían infectado y sólo las habilidades herbarias de Gynevra le habían salvado la vida.

–No fue tan malo.

–Ooh –dijo ella en broma, arrugando la nariz– El Señor Tipo Rudo–

–¿Preferirías que dijera que dolió? –

–Nunca es malo admitir que sentiste dolor.

–Nena –dijo él quedo–. No siento dolor. En toda la vida.

Lo miró sorprendida.

–¿Realmente? ¿Ni siquiera uno pequeño? –negaba con la cabeza mientras suprimía las emociones.

No se atrevía a permitirse sentir el dolor de todo lo que había perdido. Aún después de todos estos siglos, lo destruiría.

–Es un desperdicio de tiempo y energía. También agota a la mente y te hace débil.

–Pero sin dolor, no puedes tener alegría. Es el equilibrio lo que nos hace apreciar los extremos.

Bueno eso era un concepto profundo. Muy profundo, considerando que estaban desnudos, sentados en su cama.

–¿Siempre filosofas mientras estás desnuda con un hombre? –

Ella mordió su hombro traviesamente con los dientes.

–Es bastante difícil encontrar a un hombre que esté dispuesto a hacer eso. –Bajó la mirada hasta sus pechos–. Imagino que sería mucho más fácil si no te viese tan condenadamente bien sin tus ropas.

Gimió mientras bajaba la cabeza y tomaba uno de sus pechos en su boca. Se recostó en la cama arrastrándolo con ella. Harry suspiró al sentir su aureola arrugada bajo su lengua. Rozó con su mano la curva de la cadera, su muslo suave, y a través de la maraña húmeda de rizos, hasta que pudo tocar la parte que más ardientemente deseaba.

Ella gimió y tembló mientras él cuidadosamente separaba sus blandos pliegues y atormentaba su hendidura. Oh, sí, él quería esto de ella. Quería ver su cabeza contra las almohadas y oír su grito cuando se corriera por él. Hermione le aferró firmemente la cabeza contra su pecho mientras abría mas las piernas, dándole un mayor acceso a su cuerpo. Ella ardía y latía al sentir su mano acariciándola. Y cuando introdujo sus dedos en ella, gritó fuertemente.

Su cuerpo ardía por el de él de la forma más increíble. Era tan caliente y feroz que la hacía temblar de necesidad. Nunca había deseado a un hombre tanto como deseaba a éste. Quería empujarlo más cerca de ella. Más cerca y más cerca hasta que verdaderamente se transformaran en un solo ser. Incapaz de esperar más, bajó la mano entre sus cuerpos a fin de poder guiarlo profundamente dentro de ella.

Gimieron al unísono.

Hermione arqueó la espalda, arrastrándolo aún más profundo. Era tan duro y caliente, tan completo. Ella nunca había sentido nada mejor que él llenándola. Él se sentó sobre sus piernas y empujó sus caderas y así se deslizó en ella, lentamente, profundamente. Era un ritmo arrollador que la hizo contorsionarse ante el intenso placer de sus íntimas caricias.

Ella clavó los ojos en él mientras la miraba con ternura.

–Eres tan bella –murmuró, meciendo sus caderas contra las de ella y empujándose en su interior aún más profundo y más duro.

–Tú también –dijo agarrándole sus rodillas. Sus ojos se oscurecieron mientras la miraban y se dio así mismo en esta unión.

Nunca un hombre le había hecho el amor así. Era como si él no fuera nada más que sexo. Como si no pudiera sentir más que su cuerpo. Tenía tal forma de mover sus caderas mientras se deslizaba adentro y afuera, duro y profundo. La atormentaba con sus manos, sus dedos la acariciaban al mismo tiempo que sus empujes. El placer de su toque impregnó cada fibra de su ser.

Y cuando ella se corrió, el orgasmo fue tan intenso que gritó. Harry gruñó ante el sonido de su éxtasis mientras su cuerpo se aferraba al de él. Gritando se estiró y lo arrastró encima de ella. Luego, ella hizo la cosa más extraña de todas... acarició con la nariz su cuello y su cara, dejando caer besos por toda su mejilla y hombro. Harry se congeló.

Sus brazos lo mantuvieron apretado contra ella, mientras envolvía su cuerpo alrededor del suyo. La ternura de su toque y sus acciones lo punzaron, penetrando a través del férreo control que mantenía sus emociones.

Era como si ella realmente se preocupara por él. Como si él significara algo para ella. Como si ella le estuviera haciendo el amor a él. Sólo una mujer lo había sostenido así... Apenas podía respirar. Por primera vez en mil quinientos años él sentía que realmente le estaba haciendo el amor a una mujer y no solo satisfaciendo un deseo primitivo. No, éste no era sexo sin sentido.

Él la sentía.

Se sentía conectado a ella.

Sentía como si fueran más que desconocidos sin ataduras entre ellos. Sus labios abrasaron su piel mientras ella continuaba acariciando su cuello y empujándose a sí misma en contra de él. La sostuvo suavemente y cerró los ojos. Sus sentidos y sus emociones tambalearon ante el placer del momento. Cuando se corrió en sus brazos, tembló hasta el centro de su maltratado y cansado corazón. Yació allí, vulnerable y aterrorizado. No, él no podía haber sentido eso. Él no podría tener estos sentimientos por ella. No era posible. Estaba equivocado. Lo que tuvieron fue sexual. Sexo increíblemente genial, pero nada más que eso.

Sexo.

Simple.

Básico.

Elemental.

Y se lo iba a probar a sí mismo de una u otra manera Hermione yacía completamente satisfecha, respirando trabajosamente, regresando muy lentamente a la deriva a sí misma. Ese fue el orgasmo más increíble que alguna vez había experimentado. No podía creer la forma en que lo había sentido, la forma en que la había tocado. Ella mantuvo su cabeza cerca de su corazón y sintió su respiración desigual contra su pecho. Lo acunó con su cuerpo entero y absorbió el cálido peso de él.

Acostumbrada a hombres que rápidamente se salían de encima después de correrse, no estaba preparada para cuando él se dio vuelta sobre la espalda y la jaló para atravesarla sobre su pecho.

–¿No pensarás que ya he terminado, no? –preguntó él en su oído.

–Bueno, sí.

Él se rió.

–Lady Hermione, apenas he comenzado.

Para su delicia y temor, él confirmó esas palabras en el transcurso de las siguientes horas:

Hicieron el amor en la cama, en el piso, en el sofá. La tomó en tantas posiciones diferentes que sintió como si él estuviera recreando el Kamasutra. Finalmente, fueron a dar en la cocina donde la colocó sobre la barra de desayunar y luego le hizo el amor lenta y tiernamente. ¡Oh cielos, el hombre se sentía increíble! Él tenía más energía que un equipo entero de atletas y era completamente atrevido cuando le hacía el amor. Nunca había estado con un hombre con el que se haya sentido así, a gusto con su cuerpo y sus expectativas.

Un hombre como éste era difícil de conseguir. Después que acabaron en la barra, la cual nunca podría mirar otra vez sin sonrojarse, Harry se paró desnudo, mirando dentro de su refrigerador con sus dos trenzas detrás de su oreja mientras buscaba comida. Él todavía respiraba pesadamente después de su último asalto y Hermione se preguntó ociosamente si ella iría a quedar con las piernas arqueadas después de la maratón de esa tarde.

No obstante, se veía de rechupete mientras movía envases buscando alimento. Su trasero desnudo era un banquete para los ojos y cuándo se agachó para investigar el cajón más bajo, no pudo resistirse a pasar su mano sobre el musculoso muslo, entre sus piernas, para ahuecar la mano y acariciarle. Él inspiró abruptamente entre sus dientes y se enderezó.

Hermione le sonrió tan traviesamente que se ganó un rápido beso antes de que regresase a la búsqueda en su heladera.

–¿Milady, tienes algo hecho de carne? –

Hermione pasó la mano a través de su espalda, calmando las marcas rojas en donde ella le había hundido las uñas durante su último orgasmo.

–Tengo hamburguesas de soja, y recogí algunas barras de cereales, germen de trigo, y harina de avena mientras estaba fuera. –Él realmente lloriqueó–. Lo siento. Soy estrictamente vegetariana.

Él suspiró.

–Y yo soy estrictamente carnívoro.

Ella se chupó los labios y sonrió al recordar sus mordiscos y pellizcos juguetones en su carne.

–Me di cuenta.

Giró hacia ella y acercó su cuerpo desnudo contra él. Besó sus labios como si aún pudiera saborearla después de todo lo que habían hecho esa tarde. Luego, se echó para atrás.

–A pesar de lo mucho que te deseo otra vez, necesito algo más para alimentarme que tu ardiente y lujurioso cuerpo.

Agarró el queso de soja del estante de arriba y las galletas saladas de harina integral que tenía en la barra. Hermione empezó a advertirle sobre el queso, pero cambió de opinión. Necesitaba algo más aparte de ella para morder, aunque para ser sincera, le gustaba ser su juguete para masticar. El hombre era insaciable, y lo mejor de todo, era un campeón en lo que hacía. Lo observó curiosamente mientras agarraba su pastillero Pez de Snoopy19 de la barra, luego regresó a la sala de estar.

Hermione recogió sus vasos con agua y lo siguió a la mesita de café Art Deco.

Harry se sentó ante ésta, cortó en rodajas el queso y luego lo colocó sobre las galletas saladas. Le pasó una a ella.

–Entonces dime, si no estuviera aquí, ¿qué estarías haciendo hoy? –

Ella se rió.

–Estoy segura que probablemente me sentaría más cómodamente, en primer lugar.

Con cara divertida, bajó su cabeza para acariciar con la nariz el cuello.

–¿Puedo darte un masaje para hacerte sentir mejor? –

Ella siseó ante su voz profunda y sensual.

–Tu masaje es lo que me metió en problemas.

Recorrió con su lengua la clavícula, luego se echó hacia atrás y comió una galleta salada.

Se ahogó. Hermione le paso el vaso con agua. Harry la tragó rápido y la miró con ceño.

–¿Qué tan vieja es esta cosa? –comprobó la fecha de vencimiento del queso y frunció más el ceño–. ¿Soja? –dijo cuando finalmente reconoció el paquete–.¿Me dejaste comer queso de soja? –

–Es bueno para ti.

–Es repugnante.

–Oh –dijo ella, como si le hablara a un niño–. Pobre bebé. Estoy tan apenada.

–No, no lo estás.

–No, verdaderamente. Siento no tener cualquier cosa que pueda ingerir un macho grande como tú.

Harry se sentó hacia atrás y sacudió la cabeza. Debería haber pedido a Draco que le trajera una hamburguesa con sus ropas. Aún así, había disfrutado el día con ella. Aún si eso significaba comer cosas que deberían estar clasificadas como desperdicios tóxicos.

Encogiéndose, alcanzó otra galleta, más preparado esta vez para el sabor repugnante. A pura fuerza de voluntad, engulló seis galletas saladas con queso, aunque apenas quitaron el borde de su hambre. Agradecía a los dioses que aún tenía sus pastillas. Agarrando a Snoopy, rápidamente echó tres en su boca para cambiar el sabor.

–¿Cómo puedes comer eso? –preguntó ella–. No es mas que azúcar con sabor.

–Sí, pero es buen azúcar.

Ella arrugó la nariz. Harry le sonrió malvadamente.

–¿Conoces cual es la mejor forma de comer estos, no? –

Negó con la cabeza. Él movió hacia atrás la cabeza de Snoopy y sacó la pequeña pastilla con sus dedos. La llevo a sus labios.

–Muérdela suavemente y mantenla entre tus dientes.

Ella vaciló, pero obedeció. Por un segundo, Harry la miró sentada allí, desnuda con la pastilla entre los dientes. Luego, se inclinó hacia adelante y usó su lengua para saborearla.

Hermione gimió ante el sabor de él combinado con el azúcar. Abriendo la boca, ella le dio un beso largo, caliente.

–Bueno, eso fue agradable.

–¿Vale la pena contaminar tu sistema? –

–Umm-hmm –ella respiró, moviendo la punta del dedo a lo largo de su mandíbula.

Una vez que todo el pastillero Pez se terminara, ella levantó a Snoopy y lo miró.

–Esto es tan poco característico de ti, Señor Rudo. Me cuesta creer que un tipo que peleó con seis criminales sin ayuda lleve con él un insignificante paquete de pastillas Pez–

Él peinó su pelo negro hacia atrás de su hombro y dejó que sus manos se detuvieran en las hebras.

–En realidad, colecciono los pastilleros. Este es un clásico de 1969.

–¿De verdad? –

Él asintió. Lo miró otra vez.

–¿Eso vale mucho? –

–Un par de cientos de dólares.

–¿No estás bromeando? –

–No estoy bromeando.

–Wow. Y casi lo metí en la lavadora.

Él se rió de eso.

–Me alegro que no lo hicieras. Snoopy y yo vamos a todos lados juntos.

Tomó a Snoopy de sus manos y lo colocó en la mesita de café. Cuando se dio vuelta para mirarla, el brillo en sus ojos era uno con el que ella realmente se estaba familiarizando.

–¿Estás realmente muy dolorida? –preguntó.

Tomando todo en consideración, ella debería estarlo, pero su toque era tan tierno que no lo estaba.

–No lo estoy. ¿Y tú? –

–Nunca mejor.

Se reclinó en el piso y la empujó a través de él. Hermione lo montó a horcajadas y gimió ante lo bien qué sus abdominales de acero se apretaban contra ella. Para su asombro, estaba duro otra vez.

–¿Nunca te cansas? –

Él ahuecó su cara en sus manos y le dirigió una mirada fija, seria.

–Eres tú, amor. Definitivamente tú. Con cualquier otra, me habría acomodado y estaría durmiendo hace horas.

–¿Lo dices en serio? –

Él condujo su mano hacia su hinchado miembro.

–¿Qué piensas? –

–Pienso que debería haber tomado más vitaminas esta mañana.

–Y yo pienso que aún hay varias posiciones que no hemos probado.

Harry despertó en la cama de Hermione justo a la puesta del sol. Sonrió con placer somnoliento mientras olía el perfume de trementina y patchoulí en su piel.

Hermione. Todavía estaba acunada entre sus brazos, profundamente dormida. Para su asombro, sintió que su cuerpo comenzaba a endurecerse otra vez. Después de esta tarde, debería estar saciado por uno o dos días mínimo, si no por una semana completa.

Debido a eso, no debería poder moverse. Aun así quería tomarla otra vez. Ahora mismo. Quería sentir sus brazos y piernas envueltas a su alrededor, sosteniéndolo cerca mientras se perdía a sí mismo con la sensación de su cuerpo deslizándose contra él.

Sólo Gynevra lo había hecho sentirse así. Había sido completamente insaciable con ella.

Mirarla era arder por ella. Nunca pensó encontrar a otra mujer tan atractiva. Y todo lo que quería hacer era pasar el resto de la noche dentro de Hermione. Sentir su respiración contra su cuello mientras se enterraba en su calor húmedo una y otra vez. Pero no podía. Se suponía que debía encontrarse con Snape en Jackson Square.

Sin mencionar que habían Daimons en la calle listos para matar, y tenía que proteger a la gente inocente.

–¿Harry? –

Interiormente, se encogió ante el sonido de su voz somnolienta. Había esperado hacer una salida silenciosa mientras ella dormía. Cómo odiaba las salidas confusas.

–Buenas noches, amor –murmuró él, besando su frente.

Ella le dirigió una sonrisa que lo deslumbró.

–¿Te estás yendo? –

–Sí, tengo que encontrarme con alguien.

–Ok –dijo ella.

Ella se levantó de la cama, y se envolvió con una sábana.

–Fue realmente genial conocerte, Harry. Gracias por un día maravilloso.

Lo dejó solo. Harry frunció el ceño. Esta era normalmente la parte en donde sus amantes le rogaban que se quedara, al menos un poco más de tiempo. Donde le decían que era el mejor amante que alguna vez habían conocido y luego lloraban ante el pensamiento de nunca tenerlo otra vez. Pero Hermione parecía completamente de acuerdo con su partida. No parecía sentir la más mínima tristeza.

¿Qué era esto?

Salió de la cama y dejó la habitación para encontrarla en la cocina, sosteniendo un pastel de arroz entre sus dientes mientras se servía una taza de jugo rosado.

–¿Hermione, estás bien? –

Se sacó el pastel de arroz de la boca y lo miró.

–Estoy bien.

Su cara empalideció un poco.

–¿Oh, Dios, no irás a ponerte posesivo o extraño conmigo ahora, no? Por favor dime que no eres uno de esos tipos de los que Lavender me contó, de esos que tienen un poco de sexo con una mujer y luego creen que la poseen.

¿Un poco de sexo?

¡Un poco de sexo!

Harry se quedó sin palabras. Estaba acostumbrado a dejar a sus amantes, pero esta vez era la más fácil que había vivido, y lo encontró extrañamente desconcertante.

Perturbador.

Humillante.

Especialmente después de la forma en que los dos se habían llevado. Ésta había sido la mejor maratón de sexo que alguna vez había tenido. Ella había igualado su pasión y energía de un modo que había sido increíble.

¿Ahora ella estaba bien con él simplemente saliendo por la puerta?

–¿Estás segura que está bien? –preguntó otra vez.

–Mira, está bien, ¿sí? Sabía cuándo accedí a esto, que tú no estarías rondando después. No soy estúpida, sabes. Soy una chica grande. Tú eres un chico grande y estoy seguro que tienes una vida a la que regresar. –El pánico paso por sus ojos–. Oh Dios, no estás casado, ¿no? –

–No, no lo estoy.

Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

–Entonces, ningún daño, ninguna culpa. –Cruzó la corta distancia hasta la heladera para devolver la jarra de jugo.

–¿Hermione? –

Hizo una pausa para darle una mirada resentida.

–¿Qué, Harry? ¿No estás teniendo ansiedad por la separación, no? Hoy estuvo divertido y valió la pena, pero debo regresar al trabajo. Tengo una tonelada de cosas que necesito hacer esta noche.

–Sí, pero... –no terminó la frase. Se rehusaba.

–¿Pero…?–

Él mantuvo su mandíbula cerrada. Muy bien, si ella quería que se fuera, entonces él se iría. Igualmente no debería haber pasado el día con ella. Tan cerca de Mardi Gras, no podía distraerse. No importa si venía en la forma de una tentadora de cabello castaño.

–Nada –dijo.

Ella se vio aliviada.

–Ya que tienes que encontrarte con alguien, toma una ducha mientras hago algo para cenar. –

Harry se duchó, pero cuando terminó, rechazó comer su ensalada de tofu y bistec de soja.

–Gracias otra vez, Hermione –dijo mientras se colocaba la campera sobre la remera. – realmente tuve un muy buen día.

–Yo también –dijo sonriendo mientras masticaba su ensalada y ojeaba una revista de arte.

Aún no podía creer lo bien que ella se estaba tomando el que la dejara. Maldición. Una parte de él esperaba que le rogara que la llamara. Preguntara su e-mail. Algo. Pero ella no lo hizo. Hombre, como odiaba el siglo XXI. Ella levantó la cabeza cuando se apresuró hacia la puerta.

–Cuídate, Harry, y en el futuro, por favor prueba a permanecer fuera del camino de las carrozas de Mardi Gras, ¿ok? –

Harry levantó la ceja, estupefacto.

–¿Cómo? –

–No recuerdas la última noche, ¿cuándo no podías moverte? –

Harry asintió con vacilación, incapaz de creer que eso era lo que se había estrellado contra él.

–¿Fui atropellado por una carroza de Mardi Gras? –

–Sí, fue Baco–

Ahora esto añadía un insulto a la herida. Ahora, sólo esperaba que Theodire no se enterase. Nunca. Theodore Nott había entrado en este mundo sin muchas perspectivas. Hijo bastardo de un infractor de la ley de carreras y una stripper menor de edad de Bourbon Street, no era exactamente el que más obedecía las leyes. De hecho, su consejero de la escuela intermedia lo había votado como el candidato más probable para recibir la pena de muerte.

Pero una noche cuando Theodore se había enfrentado a la pandilla con quien andaba, el destino había cambiado su vida y enviado su ángel de la guarda Dark Hunter, quien había tomado al chico de boca inteligente, lo había limpiado, y dado un futuro real. Ahora, nueve años más tarde, era un pre-estudiante de leyes, y en lugar de jugar ruleta penal como su padre, era casi un ciudadano respetable. Casi era la palabra correcta.

Todo gracias a Draco Malfoy y Severus Snape.

No había ninguna cosa que no haría por ellos y era por eso que estaba sentado en su coche, estacionado en un campo vacío poco después de la puesta del sol, en lugar de estar con su última novia, poniendo una sonrisa realmente grande en su cara. Aún con el coche en marcha, hacía frío afuera. Un frío húmedo y glacial que calaba los huesos y los hacia doler. Su termo de café se había terminado, Theodore sólo quería regresar a casa y descongelarse.

En lugar de eso, estaba esperando que llegara el refuerzo de Harry por Mardi Gras, porque Sirius, habiendo pasado los últimos novecientos años en Alaska, no tenía idea de cómo conducir un coche. Aparentemente, los coches no eran el transporte de elección para los Cazadores Oscuros bloqueados por la nieve. Maldita puta madre. Este era un acontecimiento por el que podría haber esperado toda su vida.

–¿Theodore, estas allí? –

–Sí –dijo en el radio portátil que tenía en el asiento del pasajero de su Jaguar que lo mantenía en contacto con el helicóptero–. ¿Cuál es tu ETA? –

–Cerca de dos minutos –dijo Mike.

Theodore comenzó a escudriñar el cielo oscuro para ver el helicóptero negro H-53E Sea Dragon Sikorsky.

Era un helicóptero de largo alcance, de tipo militar hecho a medida que los Escuderos a menudo utilizaban para transportar a los Cazadores Oscuros. El helicóptero era rápido y versátil, y podía ser reabastecido de combustible en el vuelo. Su parte trasera estaba acondicionado con un área acerada para los pasajeros, que evitaba que la luz del sol tocara a los Cazadores Oscuros. Las ventanas en el compartimiento de pasajeros podían ser alumbradas con un interruptor que permitía a los Cazadores Oscuros ver hacia fuera después del anochecer si lo deseaban.

Unos pocos Cazadores Oscuros como Snape poseían sus propios helicópteros y los volaban cuando era necesario. Esta noche, sin embargo, Mike Callahan, quien era un Escudero Dorean traía a Sirius de Alaska. Theodore había oído un montón de rumores a través de los boletines de los Escuderos de la Web acerca de Sirius de Moesia, sobretodo que era un sicótico. No estaba seguro qué tan precisa era esa información, pero en unos pocos minutos lo sabría de primera mano.

–Oye, Mike –dijo, transmitiendo por radio al piloto–. ¿Qué tan malo es él? –

Mike resopló.

–Déjame exponértelo de esta forma. Si tienes una pistola, entonces descárgala.

–¿Por qué? –

–Porque si no lo haces, vas a dispararle a este idiota, lo que sólo hará que se enoje aún más. Por una vez, realmente compadezco a los Daimons.

Eso no sonó alentador.

–¿Qué? ¿Es peor que Snape? –

–Theodore, toma mi palabra. Nunca has visto uno como éste. Ahora sé por qué Artemisa y Snape lo encerraron en Alaska. Lo que no puedo entender es por qué Artemisa quiere trasladarlo en medio de una población enorme. Mi opinión, es como lanzar una granada en una gasolinera.

Oh, sí, sus tripas estaban anudadas ahora. Theodore esperó mientras el helicóptero aterrizaba en la pista de aterrizaje privada que Snape usaba cuando hacía una visita. A un extremo del campo había un edificio que parecía un hangar desvencijado. En realidad, era un hangar moderno modificado, acondicionado con un sistema de alarma y puertas tan gruesas que podían ser un refugio antiaéreo. Ese granero actualmente alojaba el helicóptero MH-60K Sikorsky de 28 millones que Snape usaba para transportarse a él y a sus motos Buell.

Snape había llegado con estilo el día anterior. Ahora Sirius. Sí, Mardi Gras comenzaba a verse espeluznante. Theodore salió del coche y ajustó la radio en el auto, luego se paró al lado del campo hasta que Mike detuvo el motor y las aspas dejaron de girar. Cuando todo dejó de moverse, el parco Escudero de mediana edad salió del helicóptero y se quitó el casco. Mike nunca había sido excesivamente amigable, pero esta noche se lo veía altamente indignado y sumamente irritable.

–No te envidio esto –dijo Mike mientras tiraba el casco en el asiento.

–Vamos, deja de meterte conmigo. No puede ser tan malo.

Theodore cambiaría de parecer tan pronto como Mike descorriese la puerta del pasajero y diera su primera mirada a Sirius Black. Sirius emergió por la puerta como Lucifer de su hoyo más profundo, con un resentimiento tan grande, que Theodore se asombró que hubieran logrado conseguir que el helicóptero despegara. Vestido todo de negro, Sirius traía puesto jeans, botas de motorista Harley, y una remera con mangas, parecía completamente inconsciente del aire húmedo y frío que hacía en la noche invernal de

Nueva Orleáns. Tenía un pendiente en su oreja izquierda, era una larga espada de plata, con la empuñadura de una calavera y huesos cruzados. Su apariencia juvenil, no más allá de los 23 años le traslucía en el rostro. Sirius salió con una risa sardónica que se hacía más siniestra por su barba de chivo negra. Su cabello lacio negro le rozaba los hombros y los ojos negro azabache estaban llenos de desprecio y odio.

Theodore estaba acostumbrado a las malas actitudes, demonios él había sido destetado de eso. Pero nunca había conocido a un hombre que tuviera una peor que Sirius. Le recordaba a Theodore, a los asesinos que su padre había traído a casa. Frió. Insensible. Letal. Siempre que Sirius te miraba, sentías que te estaba midiendo para el tamaño de tu ataúd. Sirius afirmó su mano izquierda en el helicóptero, y se reclinó adentro lo suficiente como para agarrar un gran bolso negro. Theodore clavó los ojos en la mano enorme de Sirius con temor. Cada dedo, incluyendo su pulgar, estaba cubierto por una garra larga, de plata articulada y se ladeaba en un punto tan afilado que Theodore supo que debía ser el arma de Sirius de elección. A este hombre le gustaba derribar y ensuciarse con sus presas. Carajo, para Sirius, que lo llamaran psicópata era un paso más. Mientras salía del helicóptero, Sirius siseó a Mike, descubriendo sus colmillos.

Por una vez, Mike no hizo comentarios. Eso le dijo a Theodore, más que cualquier otra cosa, qué tan cruel era Sirius. Él nunca había sabido que Mike aguantara algo parecido y no hiciera algún comentario.

–Bueno, si ya terminaste de vituperar a Mike, ¿estás listo para irte? –

Theodore lamentó esas palabras tan pronto como Sirius lo miró. La glacial, hostil mirada, le enfrió aún más que los vientos fríos.

–Dime alguna insolencia, niñito, y no habrá suficiente de ti para atravesar un colador.

Theodore no se asustaba fácilmente, pero esas palabras dichas en un gruñido, con tanta sinceridad, realmente le hicieron dar un paso atrás y por una vez mantuvo su gran boca cerrada. Sin otra palabra, Sirius caminó hacia el coche, con la gracia mortífera de un depredador, con los labios fruncidos en una permanente mueca. Lanzó el bolso sobre el piso, luego entró y cerró de un golpe la puerta del coche. En ese momento, Theodore lamentó seriamente haber comprado un coche sin asiento trasero. No obstante, dada la naturaleza cruel, imprevisible de Sirius, Theodore preferiría más bien tenerle al lado y no detrás de él. Mike dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y lo golpeó en la espalda.

–Que los dioses te acompañen, niño. Juro que no me gustaría estar en tus zapatos esta noche.

Theodore nunca había sido excesivamente religioso. Pero mientras caminaba a su Jaguar antracita, se reencontró con su religión una vez más. Él entró y arrancó el auto, luego fue hacia la ciudad. Se suponía que debían encontrarse con Harry y Snape en media hora en Jackson Square. Carajo, éste iba a ser el paseo en coche más largo de su vida. Apretó el acelerador aún más para alcanzar la velocidad que le satisfacía.

Mientras conducía, Theodore no podía apartar la mirada de la mano izquierda de Sirius, cubierta con las garras de plata, la cuál estaba extendida sobre su rodilla izquierda. El silencio era ensordecedor y paralizante, y fue interrumpido por Sirius al flexionar sus garras en contra del jean negro. Después de un tiempo, la rascadura metálica comenzó a alterar los nervios de Theodore. Encendió la radio.

–¿Te gusta el rock? –preguntó.

La radio se apagó de golpe. Theodore tragó mientras se daba cuenta que uno de los poderes de Dark Hunter de Sirius era la telequinesia.

–Niñito, yo no soy tu amigo. No soy tu Dark Hunter y no soy tu maldita cita. Sólo me hablas cuando te haga una pregunta. De otra manera mantienes tu boca cerrada, tus ojos fuera de mí, y puede que vivas lo suficiente para llevarme al Barrio Francés.

Theodore sujetó el volante. De acuerdo, ahora la había meado, pero no hasta el punto de ser suicida. Sólo un tonto absoluto se enredaría con un hombre así de letal.

Sirius abrió el bolso y saco un reproductor de Mp3 del tamaño de una tarjeta de crédito y los lentes oscuros. Se puso los audífonos y los lentes oscuros, luego se recostó contra el asiento. Theodore escuchó que Nazareth cantaba "Hair of the Dog", saliendo en un susurro por los audífonos. El himno antisocial verdadero. Qué tan increíblemente pertinente.

Cuando el radio del coche inesperadamente empezó a andar, Theodore realmente saltó. Oh, sí, Sirius era un sicótico hijo de puta y cuanto más pronto lo sacara del coche y lo entregara a Snape, más feliz seria Theodore. Harry aún pensaba en Hermione mientras cruzaba el Pedestrian Mall para encontrarse con Snape. Miró calle abajo hacia donde había encontrado a Hermione la noche anterior, y sus tripas se anudaron. Cómo la extrañaba. Y eso era lo más loco de todo. Apenas la conocía. Ella había barrido con todo en su vida como un huracán, inflingiendo destrucción total y caos, y todavía... Suspiró. Ella había sido una agradable diversión. Pero él tenía negocios que atender. Su salida con ella estaba terminada. Nunca la vería otra vez.

Eso había sido todo. A partir de este momento, ella ya no existiría. Sí, claro. Harry ignoró la voz burlona en su cabeza. No tenía otra alternativa que olvidarla. Él había hecho un pacto siglos atrás y era un pacto que honraría por el resto de la eternidad. Para él nunca habría una casa, una familia, y más definitivamente no una novia o una esposa. Aún si no hubiese tomado el juramento de Artemisa, esas cosas habrían estado prohibidas para él.

Además, le gustaba su vida como era. Tenía mucha libertad. Tiempo para hacer lo que quisiera y bastante dinero para comprar cualquier cosa que le atrajera. La vida como un Dark Hunter era buena. Muy buena. Entrando en la plaza, divisó a Severus Snape apoyado contra la pared de un edificio con sus brazos doblados sobre su pecho. El alto guerrero Atlante se separó de la multitud que escuchaba cantar a un artista callejero el tema de Scooby-Doo.

Parado en sus dos metros siete con pelo púrpura metálico largo y lentes oscuros negros bastante después de la puesta de sol, Snape era un hombre difícil de olvidar. Harry usualmente se refería a Snape como T-Rex. El sobrenombre se debía más a la presencia intimidante y carnicera que a su antigua edad. Había algo verdaderamente extraño acerca del aura letal de Snape. Manaba de él como un tsunami peligroso. El mismo aire alrededor del hombre parecía estar cargado con energía mística que podía hacer que la piel en los brazos o tras el cuello se erizara si te parabas cerca de él. Y a juzgar por el espacio que la multitud le había dado a T-Rex, Harry diría que él no era el único que lo sentía.

No obstante, Harry se corrigió, mientras notaba la chaqueta negra de motorista de Snape con cadenas de plata sobre una manga y sus pantalones de cuero que tenía cordones en lugar de costuras, tal vez era la excentricidad de Snape, su aspecto poco ortodoxo que hacía que la gente lo dejara solo. Cualquier cosa que fuera, nadie quería estar en el camino de este hombre. Snape volteó su cabeza. Aun con los lentes oscuros cubriéndole los ojos, Harry supo que T-Rex había clavado los ojos en él. Harry dio una risa corta en tanto advertía el nuevo agregado facial de Snape. Un clavo de plata en la nariz.

T-Rex tenía dos inclinaciones muy extrañas: siempre encontraba nuevos lugares para perforar su cuerpo, y el color de su pelo cambiaba más rápido que el clima imprevisible de Louisiana. T-Rex también tenía la extraña cicatriz de una mano que iba y venía en su cuello. Nadie estaba seguro si la cicatriz era real o si era un truco extraño para desconcentrarlos, que Snape usaba. Con su acento sucedía lo mismo. Había veces, cuando la voz de Snape era pesada con un extraño acento melódico, que Harry asumía que debía ser nativo de Atlántida, y otras veces T-Rex sonaba algo así como cualquier otro americano que aparecía en televisión. Al guerrero antiguo le parecía divertido tener a las personas adivinando acerca de él. Era incluso más privado que Harry y eso decía bastante.

Snape recuperó su mochila negra de cuero de ante, la cual tenía un logotipo de anarquía de la calle. La lanzó sobre su hombro, y luego lanzó unos pocos billetes a la caja de la guitarra del músico y se dirigió hacia él.

Varios miembros de la muchedumbre se tensaron y recularon mientras Snape se movía a través de ellos con el elocuente modo de andar con trancos largos de un depredador peligroso. Aquellos que se animaban a mirarlo rápidamente desviaban sus miradas.

Era irónico, de verdad, ya que Snape era la última persona en la tierra que alguna vez dañaría a un mortal. Era el protector más viejo que el género humano tenía.

Por siglos había luchado a los Daimons sin ayuda. Sólo. Sin un amigo o Escudero.

Harry había oído rumores que Snape había sido adiestrado por Ares, para pelear. Otros rumores afirmaban que Snape era el hijo de un dios y un legendario héroe Atlante. Pero básicamente nadie sabía nada acerca de Snape aparte de que era alto, privado, intimidador, y muy, muy extraño. Mientras Snape se acercaba, Harry inclinó su cabeza hacia el pelo púrpura de Snape con sus cuatro trenzas pequeñas que enmarcaban su cara.

–Sabes, pienso que tengo que dejar de llamarte T-Rex y empezar a llamarte Barney.

Una esquina de la boca de Snape se elevó.

–No empieces conmigo, Celta –él pasó una mirada divertida sobre los panHarryes de cuero de Harry, y la campera. –Encantado de verte completamente vestido para la ocasión.

Harry hizo una mueca ante el significado subyacente de sus palabras.

–Draco habló de mí, ¿no? –

–Oh, sí, la parte de la toalla rosada fue mi favorita.

Draco pagaría por esto cuando Harry lo agarrara.

–Juro... ¿Theodore lo sabe? –

Snape sonrió con una sonrisa verdadera que mostró un pequeño pedacito de sus colmillos.

 _«Demonios, estaba jodido»._

Oh, que infiernos. Había valido la pena. Pasar la tarde con Hermione era más que recobrarse de cualquier vergüenza. T-Rex miró sobre su hombro como si sintiera algo, y una esquina de su chaqueta de cuero se deslizó de su garganta para mostrar que la impresión de la mano desaparecía otra vez. Harry siguió su mirada y vio a Blase acercándose. Él sólo se había encontrado con el general romano una sola vez, cuando

Blase había llegado a asumir los derechos de Dark Hunter de Draco.

Blase miró la campera de Harry y su colgante, y dijo con desprecio: «Celta», dejando saber a Harry que la amistad con este Dark Hunter era tan probable como encontrar una plaza de estacionamiento para un tanque en Bourbon Street durante Mardi Gras. Y pensar que estaba condenado a pasar la eternidad en Nueva Orleáns con este pelmazo. Como Theodore diría _, «Maldita puta madre»_.

El pelo negro del romano estaba atado en una cola impecable. Vestía pantalones plisados negros, mocasines, cuello de tortuga, y un abrigo largo de cachemira. Si uno no lo conociera mejor, parecería ser un abogado adinerado, no un ejecutor de Daimons.

Y era todo lo que Harry podía hacer para no reírse al ver lo fuera de lugar que quedaba Blase parado al lado de él, y más especialmente de Snape, quien era un niño del póster por el movimiento gótico. Directamente, hasta el clavo de plata en la nariz de Snape y las hebillas de plata, que decoraban el costado de sus botas puntiagudas.

–Qué puntual eres –dijo Snape a Blase mientras miraba el reloj que había sacado del bolsillo de la chaqueta. El reloj de pulsera había sufrido un accidente cerca de cien años atrás durante la mayor insurrección Daimon. El reloj de pulsera había sobrevivido, los Daimons no.

Los ojos negros de Blase ardieron con resentimiento mientras miraba a Snape.

–Tal vez no me guste el hecho que seas mi comandante, griego, pero como un soldado te obedeceré a pesar de mi aversión personal a tu compañía.

Harry sonrío burlonamente.

–¿Eh, T-Rex, no te pone caliente y encrespado estar cerca de él? –

–Demuestra respeto a tus mayores, Celta –gruñó Blase, curvando su labio superior. –O te mostraré cómo los romanos nos ocupamos de los del tipo barbárico como tú... –

Las palabras no produjeron más emoción que un divertido aburrimiento, pero Harry nunca había sido el tipo de hombre que dejara pasar un insulto sin comentario. Él era ciertamente demasiado viejo ahora para cambiar su forma de ser.

–Ah, respecto a eso –dijo, lanzando por el aire a Blase.

Snape apenas atrapó a Blase en tanto éste se abalanzaba sobre Harry. Se posicionó físicamente entre ellos; no es que Harry lo necesitara, pero a juzgar por la furia en los ojos de Blase, el romano ciertamente sí.

–Niños, no me hagan separarlos otra vez. –Snape miró a Blase y obligó al romano a dar un paso hacia atrás–. Créeme, Val, no necesito que peleen mis batallas y yo no me siento ofendido por Harry.

–Mi nombre es Blase. –Blase enderezó su regio abrigo, de forma arrogante–. Y yo me doy por ofendido con él.

Sí, bien, ¿eso era nuevo? El hombre parecía ofenderse por todo. Como siempre, cuando fuera que dos o más Cazadores Oscuros se juntaran, Harry sentía sus poderes debilitarse. Era una defensa con la que Artemisa solía asegurar que sus Cazadores Oscuros no pudieran combinar fuerzas e ir tras los dioses, o atacar a la humanidad. La única excepción a eso era Snape. Como el entrenador designado y el mayor de su raza, su presencia no reducía sus poderes, pero todos los demás sí. No podían estar juntos mucho tiempo o estarían agotados para la noche.

Harry pasó la mirada sobre el hombro de Blase para ver a Theodore y Sirius caminando frente a la panadería y dirigirse hacia ellos.

–Parece un no-muerto –dijo para Snape y Blase–, aquí viene nuestro refuerzo.

Blase dio la vuelta y largó una maldición vulgar que pareció muy contraria a su regio aire romano de refinamiento y buena crianza.

–Volviendo a ti –gruñó Sirius mientras se paraba al lado de Snape.

El disgusto era evidente en la cara de Blase.

–No, otro maldito griego.

–¿Qué ocurre, Romano? –preguntó Harry–.¿Los griegos te molestan? –

Sus fosas nasales se abrieron, Blase inclinó la cabeza con desprecio hacia Sirius.

–Confía en mí, si hubiera estado en Troya cuando dejaron atrás el caballo, hubiera habido griegos asados en la playa aquel día.

Harry siseó con falsa simpatía.

–Carajo, T-Rex, él realmente odia a tus ancestros.

Snape lo miró divertido.

–Sin intención de ofender, Harry, yo estaba por ahí antes que ellos estuviesen.

–No me digas, lo siento –Harry intercambió miradas con Theodore, quien estaba mucho más callado que lo normal.

El Escudero se veía un poco tenso. Hmm, eso era interesante. Tendría que mantener a Sirius alrededor si el hombre tenía ese tipo de poder de supresión. Era agradable saber que Theodore tenía un interruptor de apagado.

–¿Algún problema con tu vuelo? –preguntó Snape a Sirius.

–No me comí al piloto si eso es lo que estás preguntando. Y el pequeño Theodore y, está aquí todavía respirando y sin sangrar.

–Bien –dijo Snape, en tono neutro–. Supongo que esa es una mejoría desde la última vez.

Harry no estaba seguro si Snape estaba bromeando o no, pero conociendo la reputación de Sirius, realmente no dudó que fuera verdad. El rumor decía que Sirius había acuchillado y comido al último Escudero que Snape le había enviado. Harry pasó la mirada sobre los cinco allí reunidos. ¿Eran ellos un grupo unido o qué? La única cosa que tenían en común era la altura. En conjunto, debían parecer refugiados de la NBA, ya que sus alturas iban desde el metro noventa y cinco de Theodore a los dos metros siete de Snape. Theodore llevaba jeans, un suéter verde oscuro, y una chaqueta bombardera, era la imagen perfecta de un estudiante de universidad rico. Harry lucía, como un motorista que acababa de dejar "El Santuario", que era el mejor bar de motoristas de Nueva Orleans. Snape parecía un refugiado del Dungeon, que era el club gótico subterráneo local. Blase era el contingente profesional, y Sirius... Sirius tenía la apariencia de que estaba listo para asesinar algo.

–Entonces, ¿por qué nos hemos reunido? –preguntó Sirius.

El odio repugnante en los ojos de Blase era abrasador.

–¡¿Alguien te habló, esclavo?! –

Snape apenas atrapó la mano de Sirius antes de que su garra cortase en rodajas la garganta vulnerable de Blase. Nunca antes Harry había visto a Snape esforzarse tan duro para hacer a alguien hacia atrás. Eso decía bastante del poder de Sirius. Y su temperamento.

–¡Desiste! –ordenó Snape a Sirius–. Sé que hace demasiado tiempo que no estás cerca de otro Dark Hunter, Z, pero recuerda, cualquier cosa que le hagas a él, lo sentirás diez veces.

La cara de Sirius se endureció.

–El dolor lo puedo soportar, es a él al que no puedo aguantar.

Blase todavía tenía los labios apretados.

–No veo por qué necesitamos a un cabeza de turco para que los Daimons jueguen. Tú sabes, él tenía tan poco valor en su vida que mi padre tuvo que pagar a un esclavista para quitárnoslo de encima.

Sirius dejó escapar el gruñido de una bestia salvaje. Un instante más tarde, Snape fue lanzado con fuerza y Sirius se echó sobre Blase. Él atrapó al romano por la cintura y lo dos golpearon la calle. Duro. Antes de que Harry pudiera separarlo de Blase, Sirius consiguió meter una serie de golpes sólidos y una última patada a las costillas del romano mientras Harry lo levantaba. Tal como Snape había dicho, la cara de Sirius mostraba cada golpe que le había dado a Blase Su nariz y labios sangraban profusamente. Sirius no pareció notarlo y si lo hacía, el brillo satisfecho en los ojos negros decía que el ex-esclavo romano pensaba que bien valía el costo. Blase estaba sólo ligeramente más sosegando mientras se ponía de pie.

–Deberías ser azotado por esto.

Harry agarró más tensamente a Sirius. Colérico, Sirius lo apartó de un empujón.

–Saca tus jodidas manos de mí, Celta. –Luego se volvió hacia Blase–. Trata de derrotarme, pedazo de mierda, y te forzaré a comer ese negro corazón que tienes.

–¡Suficiente! –rugió Snape–. Otra palabra de cualquiera de ustedes dos, y juro que les arrancaré el corazón a ambos.

Blase enjugó la sangre de sus labios. Sirius pasó su mano a través de su cara, quitando la sangre, mientras miraba criminalmente a Blase. Snape era un hombre de paciencia infinita y Harry nunca había visto a Snape exasperado antes. Pero lo vio ahora. Snape miró encolerizadamente a los Cazadores Oscuros.

–La próxima vez sólo les enviaré e-mails a los tres. ¿Qué estaba pensando cuando decidí hacer esta reunión? –

Theodore habló.

–Oh, yo sé. ¿Pensabas que hombres que tienen un par de miles de años, realmente podrían comportarse como adultos? –

Sirius codeó a Theodore en el estómago.

–Uy –dijo Sirius a Snape–. Fue un espasmo involuntario del brazo.

Snape maldijo por lo bajo.

–Juro, Daimons o no, si no te comportas, Z, voy a enviarte a la Antártida y te dejaré allí para que te pudras.

–Ooh –Sirius aspiró en un tono aburrido–. Estoy aterrorizado con esos pingüinos asesinos y esas focas peludas, dan realmente miedo.

Snape gruñó en advertencia a Sirius. Harry se compadeció por su líder frustrado. Él sabía porqué Snape había establecido esta reunión. El Atlante había querido saber qué ocurriría cuándo lo tres se cruzaran en el camino. Mejor ver cuánta hostilidad habría y estar ahí para monitorearla que arriesgar una reunión al azar donde Sirius podría aventajar a Blase sin alguien allí para separarlos. Ahora Snape sabía exactamente con qué estaba lidiando y cuánto espacio debía poner entre ellos. Harry tenía que saludar la sabiduría del Atlante. Snape podía ser joven en apariencia, pero era verdaderamente un antiguo en sus poderes, conocimiento, y habilidad para maniobrar a los bribones Cazadores Oscuros que respondían ante él.

Snape pasó la mirada por cada uno de ellos.

–Si se pueden controlar por cinco minutos, entonces nos repartiremos la ciudad. Como soy el único capaz para tomar los cementerios, agarraré esos. Blase, te quiero en los jardines y el distrito de los negocios, Sirius y Harry puede tomar el barrio Francés. En Mardi Gras, todos estaremos en el Vieux Carre22 no más tarde de las nueve. –Se volvió hacia Theodore–. Tú estarás preparado para salir. En caso de que uno de nosotros caiga, necesito que te movilices rápidamente.

–Solo un pequeño problema.

–¿Y ése es? –

Theodore señaló a Blase con su cabeza.

–Si él cae, él estará por su cuenta.

Sirius sonrió.

–Sabía que me gustaba este niño por una razón.

Theodore le disparó una mirada incrédula.

–Theodore –dijo Snape, su voz ligada con una advertencia–, tu deber es para todos nosotros. Blase es un Dark Hunter tal como yo, Harry, y Sirius.

–Lo sé, hice mi juramento, pero juré proteger a Draco de Tracia y el infierno se congelará más frío que el iceberg de Santa, antes de que alguna vez mueva siquiera una ceja para ayudar al hombre que lo torturó y lo crucificó Los ojos de Blase llamearon.

–Ese fue su abuelo, no él.

Theodore señaló con el dedo a Blase.

–Él estaba allí, también, observando lo que ocurría, y no hizo nada para detenerlo. Me rehúso a dar ayuda a alguien que podría hacer eso –miró a Ash–. Tú, culo sicótico, y Harry, estarán cubiertos, pero él no.

–¿Culo sicótico? –repitió Sirius–. Hmm, me gusta.

Snape ignoró a Sirius.

–Theodore... –

–Está bien, griego –lo interrumpió Blase–. De cualquier forma preferiría morir antes que tener su plebeya ayuda.

–Entonces eso hace tres votos –dijo Sirius–. Preferiría que él también muriera. Ahora todos juntos, votemos que este idiota salga de la isla.

Harry ocultó su diversión y se preguntó cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que Snape hiciera de Sirius y Blase pequeñas piezas de Dark Hunter. Tal vez debería decirle a Theodore que preparara una pala para recoger la basura. La apariencia en la cara de Snape decía que la espera no sería muy larga.

–Muy bien, entonces –dijo Snape a Theodore–. Llama a Eric St. James y dile que reasume su estado de Escudero vernáculo, por si Blase necesita algo.

Theodore asintió.

–¿Puede él cubrir a Sirius también? Todavía tengo la escuela por la que preocuparme.

Antes de que Snape pudiera contestar, Blase se burló.

–Yo no trabajaré con un esclavo como un igual ni compartiré a un criado con él.

Las ventanas de nariz de Sirius aletearon.

–Confía en mí, chico, no somos iguales. Estás tan por debajo de mí que antes me sentaría sobre mierda que dejar que me limpiaras el culo.

Harry atrapó a Blase antes de que alcanzase a Sirius. Intercambiaron miradas con Snape.

–Esto va a estar divertido, ¿no? Constantemente separando a los dos mientras peleamos con los Daimons. ¿Deberíamos olvidar todo el asunto y quedarnos en nuestras casas hasta que se acabe. Pero aún más desalentador era el saber, que si Draco se enteraba que Blase estaba en la ciudad, haría que el ataque de Sirius pareciera un amoroso abrazo. Y desde que Draco no era un Dark Hunter, sus poderes no estarían disminuidos por la restricción de Artemisa. Él tendría rienda suelta para matar al romano.

Snape siseó irritado.

–Estoy casi de acuerdo contigo. –Se volvió a Blase–. Ve y patrulla tus distritos.

Blase le hizo un saludo romano más bien sarcástico, luego se volvió y los dejó.

El aire entre ellos se calentó considerablemente. Demonios, Sirius parecía casi... tolerable. Una cantidad notable de tensión dejó el cuerpo del hombre.

–¿Estoy quedándome contigo, Draco o Theodore? –preguntó Sirius.

Snape se quedó callado mientras sacaba una llave del bolsillo de la chaqueta.

–Pensamos que era mejor que tuvieras tu propio lugar. Le pedí a Theodore que alquilara una casa en el centro, sobre Dauphin Street. Él pintó las ventanas de negro y se aseguró que todas bloquearan la luz del día.

La cara de Sirius regresó a ser una piedra y sus ojos negros resplandecieron. Por alguna razón, el hombre estaba furioso mientras arrebataba la llave de la mano de Snape y giraba para irse.

–Theodore te mostrará en donde está –dijo Snape.

–No necesito que alguien me muestre una maldita cosa –gruñó Sirius–. Lo encontraré por mí mismo.

Después que Sirius saliera a zancadas, Theodore hizo una mueca.

–Ya sé –dijo para Snape–. Theodore, ve tras el culo sicótico y muéstrale donde vive. ¿Pero puedo señalar que al hacer esto, debería calificar para remuneración por trabajos peligrosos? –

Snape arqueó una ceja.

–¿Puedo señalar que quedarte aquí conmigo es mucho más arriesgado para tu salud? –

Theodore fingió sorpresa.

–¿Qué? ¿Aún estoy aquí? Oh no, lo siento, pensé que había partido hacía diez minutos. –Corrió a toda velocidad tras Sirius.

Una vez que estuvieron solos, Harry pasó una mano a través de su pelo.

–Algunas noches no vale la pena levantarse, ¿no? –

–No tienes idea. –Snape dejó escapar una respiración larga, profunda como si expulsara toda la tensión de su cuerpo.

–Entonces, dime, T-Rex, ¿qué le hiciste a Artemisa para echarte esto encima?

Como esperaba, Snape no dijo nada. Que Harry supiera, él nunca había divulgado algo personal acerca de él o la naturaleza exacta de su relación con la diosa.

–Camina conmigo, Harry. –Eso no sonó bien, pero Harry lo siguió.

Snape guardó silencio mientras dejaban Pedestrian Mall y se dirigían hacia Pirate's Alley con rumbo a Royal Street.

Justamente al lado de la catedral de St. Louis, cerca del jardín que había detrás, Snape se detuvo. Harry echo una mirada ansiosa. A los Cazadores Oscuros no les hacía bien acercarse a lugares santos. Ya que ellos eran hombres que habían perdido sus almas, las almas que habían perdido sus cuerpos tendían a querer establecerse con ellos. Un Dark Hunter fuerte podía rechazar las almas, pero sólo Snape era completamente inmune a la posesión. Era la razón principal por lo que los Cazadores Oscuros vivían sólo en casas nuevas y por qué Theodore había llevado a un psíquico a la casa de Sirius para asegurarse que no hubiera fantasmas en el lugar. Un Dark Hunter poseído era una cosa espeluznante.

–Cuéntame sobre la mujer con la que pasaste el día. Él comenzó a andar ante las palabras de Snape. Los poderes del hombre nunca dejaban de asombrarle.

–Nada que decir, realmente.

–No me mientas, Harry. Hermione está todavía dentro tuyo. La puedo sentir allí. Está en tus pensamientos y en tu sangre.

El hombre era verdaderamente extraño.

–Mira, sé cuáles son mis obligaciones. Hice un juramento a Artemisa y no estoy tratando de encontrar la forma de romperlo.

–Eso no es lo que me preocupa.

–¿Entonces qué es?– Harry preguntó.

–¿Recuerdas lo que te dije la noche que tomaste la venganza en contra de tu clan? –

–Nada viene sin un precio.

–Exactamente. Esta mujer está dentro tuyo, pequeño hermano. Si no la sacas, entonces ella desatará esas emociones que te enseñé a enterrar.

–¿Sería eso tan malo? –

Snape se quitó los lentes oscuros y le dio una mirada dura, seria, con esos ojos brillantes sin edad, eternos.

–Sí, lo sería. Tú eres el único Dark Hunter del que puedo depender, que tenga la cabeza clara.

Necesito que te mantengas enfocado, especialmente cuando tenemos el festival de Daimons y a dos Cazadores Oscuros en la ciudad que se odian mutuamente. Tus emociones son la llave para tus poderes, Harry. Cuando pierdes el control, pierdes tu inmortalidad de Dark Hunter con él, y no quiero verte muerto porque no puedes controlar tu libido.

–No te preocupes. Estoy bajo control.

–Bien. Asegúrate de mantenerte así porque si no, resultarás muerto.


End file.
